Master of the Unlimited Blades
by Naru-Mandoraekon01
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents and left alone abandoned in favor of his newborn sister, Benihime, so much that they don't see their son become one of the most powerful shinobi alive, he is reborn as the new counter guardian. Main pairing Naruto X Hare
1. Chapter 1

**"I am the bone of my sword.**

**Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.**

**I have created over a thousand blades,**

**Unknown to death,**

**Nor known to life.**

**Have withstood pain to create many weapons.**

**Yet those hands will never hold anything.**

**So, as I pray - Unlimited Blade Works!"**

**Archer, Fate Stay/Night**

**Chapter 1: The Counter Guardian of Konoha**

Minato Namikaze sat behind his desk, looking at the young shinobi standing in front of him. Guilt coursed through him at the sight of the boy turned man; He had been wounded fighting his old sensei turned traitor, badly. But he had won. Beaten the man responsible for ruining so many innocent lives. Pride filled him at how powerful this man, this shinobi was, but that turned to guilt fast.

The person before him was a young man in his early twenties, stood at an impressive 5'10", blonde hair spiked and short, slicked back. He was wearing a body armor that covered his torso, with a metal plate placed at the base of his throat that had the Konoha leaf symbol engraved on it. He also wore a pair of black pants that had black leather straps covering them that held his kunai and shuriken pouches, he was holding the legendary blade Kusanagi in his left hand. The thing that caught the most attention was his crimson overcoat that had given him two of his Monikers.

The man was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the first born son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and he was one of the most powerful shinobi born in the past Hundred years, since Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha or Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang.

It had all started when Naruto was five and the Kyuubi attacked. Minato was about to seal the beast into his just born daughter, Benihime Uzumaki-Namikaze, when Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, knocked him unconscious. When the Yellow Flash had woken up, the beast had been sealed into his newborn daughter and his wife was alive and well. But it was what they learned the next day, that hurt and scared them.

While the Kyuubi had been attacking, it had released a lot of it's corrosive chakra. Said chakra had seeped into the small body of their five year old son, who had been waiting at home to see his new little sister, it had destroyed his chakra system crippling him for the rest of his life. They had gotten him a special taijutsu tutor to teach him how to defend himself against genin and low level chunin threats and had abandoned him directly after that.

The boy was reported to have prodigal level skills within the first year of the Academy, despite not having a chakra system and they ignored him, focusing all of their attention on their daughter. Even when he became a genin a year after losing his ability to use chakra or jutsu, an impressive feat, yet they still ignored him. His genin team sensei had been Orochimaru of the Sanin. The snake like man had taken the boy in, teaching him all he could. He even went and discovered an ancient artifact called a reality marble and with the help of Tsunade of the Sannin, implanted it into Naruto giving him a new form of a chakra system and new found power that allowed him to create any weapon he has ever seen, even several different techniques, yet he was still unable to use any type of ninjutsu and genjutsu.

The Snake Sannin had promoted his genin team into the Chunin exams when Naruto was seven, already adapting very well to his newfound abilities. Out of the three man cell, Naruto and the Sannin's ten year old apprentice Anko were the only ones to survive the exams, the other two dying in the preliminary round and the Third Exam.

Minato had been wide eyed when he had directed the preliminaries and Third exam, as had Kushina, when they saw Naruto brutally kill or defeat all of his opponents. He had shown why he already had a Bingo Book page at the age of seven, The 'Crimson Death, Naruto of the Unlimited Blades.' from a couple of missions around the Land of Lightning and 'Uzushio Reborn' from when he encountered and decimated an attacking Iwa platoon. He was promoted to Chunin at seven and shortly after had been promoted to Jounin when he had successfully crippled a major child slave auction ring and killed the crime lord Gato, freeing the Land of Waves right as the tyrannical midget was attempting to overthrow the country's daimyo.

He had set the standard for shinobi of his age, many striving to become his peer, with only a small group of a select few that could boast as such. Itachi Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara were the only people who were even capable of beginning to fight his son and they would be hard pressed to do even that much. They were all close, the females of the group had set their eyes only for the Crimson Knight, much to the irritation of the male portion of the village, that were always trying hard to even receive their attentions, Naruto had even crippled a few people that sexually harassed Anko. As far as Minato knew, his eldest child had a harem. Even though most of them didn't live together, besides Anko and Ayame Ichiraku living with him, they were still close. That was something too, Naruto had moved out of the Namikaze mansion when he made genin at the age of six, since he could tell that he wasn't wanted by his family for his disability, Orochimaru had become his official guardian and they didn't even notice, or even care. That night though, Kushina had cried herself to sleep.

Minato cleared his throat and asked, with as much tact and delicacy as he could while his red haired wife was in the room. "Is it done?"

A stiff nod was his answer as Naruto rolled his shoulder, in obvious pain, most likely due to the various kunai and shuriken sticking out of his muscular frame and he placed a bloody scroll on the desk, opening it to reveal the heads of Kabuto, Kimimaro and each of the Sound Four members except for a certain redhead that was reported to be a part of the group. He even held up the blade that was known as Kusanagi. Minato asked him to explain and a sigh came from the younger blonde. "Orochimaru-Tousama fought till the end, but he still fell before my Excalibur. He was obliterated, along with a good six hundred yards of the forest and part of the mountain we were fighting near. Afterwards, his accomplices, Kabuto and his Sound Five, attacked me in my weakened state, thus all of the wounds. The redhead of the group I managed to capture, she is currently waiting in T&I, due to me believing that Kushina-sama would like to have another Uzumaki in Konoha with her."

Minato hated the rough exterior and interior that his son displayed, the boy now man should be filled with life. Instead he had been turned into the ideal shinobi, capable of shutting his emotions off in a heartbeat to deal with his mission, just as the late Warhawk, Shimura Danzo, had wanted for Konoha's forces; the old war veteran was now deceased from when he tried to kidnap the Yondaime's daughter, Benihime, so he could turn her into his personal weapon, Naruto had completely decimated the old man and his ROOT forces with something he called Unlimited Blade Works, something only his girlfriends and close friends have seen and lived to tell about, though they never spoke of it. He wanted to blame it on the now deceased Snake Sannin, but he just couldn't. It was the fault of the Yondaime and his wife, who at the current moment in time, was trying to be indifferent to the pain their son was in, both emotionally and physically, but was failing miserably as she flinched at the honorifics.

She had been depressed because of her actions or inaction, to their son. She had cried the night he left their home, all night long, but the Uzumaki heiress had gotten over it when their daughter, Benihime had shown her a picture she had drawn the next day. Now she had a complete detachment to the blonde, or so she tried to make the village and their friends believe. Minato knew she was an absolute mess. The woman had never liked Naruto after he had left their family to live with and be raised by Orochimaru, going as far as to march up to their son in a Shinobi bar after he returned from an A-rank mission and demand that he drop their surnames.

She had been admitted to the hospital immediately after that, suffering from concussions, slash and stab wounds. Naruto had ignored her and went back to his drinking, something she had internally frowned at and formed one of his personal Blade Works abilities that he called 'Gate of Babylon' it had blown her out of the bar. Benihime had been watching the entire ordeal and was in complete awe, and a bit in love with, of her older brother and the power he displayed.

Minato sighed and said, "Well done on your mission I will see to it that the girl you brought is introduced to the Kushina and Benihime, Naruto, you have the week off. Go home and relax."

The deep voice of their son answered him. "Yes, Hokage-Sama," And he vanished in a swirl of burning leaves, even as Kushina's tears spilled over and out of her eyes. She hated what her eldest child had become due to their neglect, hated how he felt closer to an S-class traitor like Orochimaru than his own biological parents. She hated this rough and blunt attitude, an attitude reserved for the old shinobi who have lived through the horrors of wartime, not a young man just peeking into his life. But more so, she hated herself as a parent. She was of the Uzumaki Clan dammit and the very first and most important law of the Uzumaki clan, is to never abandon the blood of family. She had willingly abandoned her own son, her first born child, favoring her daughter who has shown no want to even be a shinobi at all, despite all the training her parents had put her through. The young Academy girl didn't know why her older brother didn't talk to or even stay around her, but she would always try her best to seek the famous shinobi's approval, even going so far as sneaking around the village after him with her own little protege, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Minato held his crying wife as he cried as well at the way they had treated their own flesh and blood. They had inadvertently turned their firstborn, their son that should have been the heir to their legacies and Clans into a cold and indifferent shinobi, that showed no love for his former family. Hell, the genin team he was supposed to lead as a jonin sensei would most likely be making their first kills at least the first month out of the Academy.

That was when Minato got an idea as he looked over his son's mission reports and the profiles for his soon to be genin team. '_This should help us to get our son back.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

Naruto grunted in pain as Ayame and Hana pulled different weapons out of his cut up body, his muscular upper body completely bare to the two women, both of whom were trying to hold back massive nosebleeds at the sight of his muscular pecs, Anko had been away and was still away on an A-Rank assassination mission when Naruto was sent to kill their sensei. His girlfriends cared about him as a person though, not because he was a muscle bound warrior, though that did help, especially when they were in bed together with Naruto jr.

He purred as Ayame's soft lips kissed his whiskered cheek, his sensitive skin there causing the noise.

This was a very rare thing from him, and they loved it, this show of weakness. He didn't mind, because he loved each one of his girlfriends equally, no matter what they did for a living, or if they were a shinobi or not. He never said it, but they knew. They saw how he always took a defensive posture whenever a male came too close to them. He had even beaten several perverts, including his Godfather, Jiraiya, who had tried to get fresh with them.

He grunted in pain as the last kunai came out, even as Hana ran a hand covered in green chakra over his back and chest. Hana had come into his life when he saved her from being raped by several bandits, when they had captured her on a mission. When she awoke in the hospital and saw him sitting next to her bed talking to her mother, Tsume, she attacked him, and he let her hit him. When she calmed down, he was covered in bruises but was still standing there. Hana had been so ashamed of herself, remembering how he had saved her from the bandits that had captured her, she had immediately apologized.

He had just waved her off, smirking as he left the hospital.

She had sought her blonde savior out after she was discharged, asking him over for dinner at the Inuzuka clan main house. He had accepted and met the matriarch who thanked him profusely again for saving her daughter. Naruto just waved off the praise, stating how he was just glad that he had gotten there in time. Though, he did teach her little brother Kiba a lesson when the Inuzuka boy had tried to show who was the Alpha of the household. Let's just say that, Kiba became extremely submissive and awkward towards Naruto after that meeting, mainly due to the metal bo staff that the Jounin had somehow managed to get stuck up a foot up the runt's rectum.

Afterwards, Hana and he had started to date. Simple things really, a lunch here, a dinner there. Naruto had even taught her his own Taijutsu style in case her near rape happened again. In turn, she taught him medical jutsu, even though she only treated animals as a vet, he was grateful.

Rin Nohara, one of the only remaining members of Team Minato, entered his apartment, walked over to the trio and hugged him, feeling him tense then relax on contact, knowing that the man, no matter how powerful he may be, needed it after killing his father figure and teacher. The man who had basically raised him after his family abandoned him, who had shown the boy kindness he hadn't to even his old teammates or his deceased genin. The Snake Sannin had genuinely liked Naruto, treating him better than everyone else, treating him like a father would a son. Rin had just heard from Kakashi about Orochimaru being sighted and the Yondaime's son being sent out to execute him.

Naruto was shaking slightly and the three women knew he was sobbing, if the streams of tears were anything to go by. Ayame, Rin and Hana exchanged looks as they held him, even as he openly sobbed in their arms.

This was rare for them to see him so vulnerable. So open. They had tried in the past to get him to open up, getting some success out of hearing him speak in public or when they were sleeping with him.

They simply held him until he fell asleep in their arms, knowing that Anko and the other lovers of the grieving Uzumaki-Namikaze would be pissed at the Yondaime, when they found out that Minato had Naruto kill his former teacher and father figure.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week after he returned<strong>

Naruto sat bored in the Hokage's office, he knew exactly why he had been summoned with the other Elite Jounin to this meeting. All potential genin team sensei's were required to go out to the Academy and choose teams from the graduated class. He had given it some thought, and decided that it wouldn't be a horrible waste of his time or talents to at least try and teach the next generation some of his style, though they'd never be able to learn his blade works.

So here he stood, waiting for Minato to arrive dragging his former student as usual and what should be a long meeting to start. He already had chosen the new genin that he wanted to train. He knew exactly who he wanted and he was going to get them. He had also made a deal with Maito Gai to have his female student transferred to Naruto's soon to be team, while the spandex clad man would be getting a young man named Sai Shimura from the graduating class, due to Sai being the odd man out. '_I think her name was Tenten.'_ He thought as he formed Gae Bolg in his hand and began inspecting the construct.

Soon, Minato appeared, dragging his former student by his flak jacket and got the meeting underway. All of the jounin had made their choices, but they would only be confirmed at the end of the meeting. "Sasuke Uchiha, Benihime Namikaze and Sakura Haruno," Kakashi said after several of the other Jounin went, Minato chuckled at Kakashi's choices, he knew that the silver haired man always wanted to train one of his children, though he never got the chance with Naruto. Kurenai then started speaking, interrupting everyone's thought process, "I would like to ask for Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame." Naruto smirked at the thought of maybe adding Kiba to his list to see if the Inuzuka heir was still scared shitless of him. While everyone else shook their heads at the red eyed woman, they all knew about her motherly feelings for the eldest Hyuga heiress.

"I'd like to train the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho," Asuma Sarutobi, the youngest son of the Sandaime, said as he lit up another cigarette, much to the disgust of Kurenai next to him. Now it was Naruto's turn.

He stepped forward catching several people's attention, a few of the younger Jounin who hadn't noticed him. '_Damn those had better not be hearts in that guy's eyes,'_ he cleared his throat, "I'd like to have Sasuke Uchiha, Benihime Uzumaki-Namikaze, Tenten and Tayuya Uzumaki for my team."

Every single one of the Jounin's eyes widened at the amount of his picks, especially Kakashi, since Naruto was basically stealing two off of his choice team. Minato cleared his throat nervously as he noticed the attention his son garnered from the rest of the Jounin, along with Kakashi's mild killing intent, and asked. "Why do you want so many for your genin team?"

Naruto gave his answer at the ready. "They each have something that makes them special. Sasuke with his sharingan, genjutsu and taijutsu with his ability to fight at close and mid range, Tenten for her ability to fight at any range and her ability with space time jutsu, especially with her weapons fetish, It works well with my Blade Works,"Everyone in the office sweatdropped as they heard something somewhere in the distance about 'It's not a fetish!' "Tayuya being a potential genjutsu mistress, capable of employing her jiangshi into a close and mid range attack and he genjutsu at all ranges; then there is Benihime with Ninjutsu and her ability to fight at close and mid range as well as being the team's power house. If they are combined, they would make a very effective Jack of All Trades and a Heavy assault and detaining squad, that could take on any threat and situation. The other Jounin want specialization for their teams and while not inherently bad to have, many of the leaf's enemies already know the combat styles that the former generation has, especially since the Ino-Shika-Cho was used a lot in the last war, along with the fact of over specializing a tracker team would most likely lead to them being killed if caught by enemy teams. A fresh start for the next generation is needed to keep our potential enemies on their toes guessing."

Kakashi fumed silently as Naruto gave his explanation, he wasn't used to being able to NOT be given what he wanted, he stepped forward to confront the SS-rank shinobi, not caring that the man could kill him in an instant. "Naruto-san, I don't think that you would make a good teacher." '_That's his play,'_ Everyone thought as they rolled their eyes. '_Hypocrite, you are always late and would probably teach only Sasuke and Benihime!'_ Asuma thought.

Naruto turned his head and growled at the silver haired Jounin as he formed the Gate of Babylon over the man's silver head, "And why is that, Hatake-san?" He asked getting the man to gulp.

"Because you were trained by a traitor. How do we know that you're not one? Orochimaru practically raised you and-"

Anything he was going to say was cut off by the gigantic amount of killing intent coming from the young blonde, that made the Nidaime Hokage's look weak. The room lost all of its oxygen as Naruto raised his already impressive chakra level to levels that could rival the fifth tailed beast. Cracks appeared along the floor, walls and ceiling as he kept increasing his power level. He slowly spoke, his now visible chakra aura freezing each of the shinobi present, even those currently on the ground unconscious, much like Ebisu, who passed out in a puddle of his own piss when Naruto reached the Three tails area. "Kakashi-san. Orochimaru-Tousama did in fact raise me. He may have become a traitor in the end. But, I will not have you slander my father figure, especially since he is now gone. And as for teams? Well, I guess I'll just go and turn your _precious _porn into non existent atoms with Caliburn. Now, back down or I will lock you inside my Blade Works to be chased around by thousands of weapons."

Kakashi visibly paled at the last part, "No need for that! You can have them! Take any of them that you want!" He crawled to a corner of the room and unsealed his entire Icha Icha collection from a scroll hanging at his side, hugging them all to his person, while ignoring the killing intent of the female Jounin in the room.

Minato sat staring at his student that was having nothing short of a mental breakdown and thought over what Naruto had said about Orochimaru.

Minato spoke up as he came out of his musing, "Alright, you get them. By the end of the week, you will be the sensei of the first four man cell, Team 12, go and get them from the Academy in three days!"

Naruto smirked and walked over to Kakashi, who was currently breaking down, and tapped him on the shoulder, getting the man's attention. "Let's go get you a drink, eh Hatake." Kakashi nodded and let Naruto pick him up until he was on his feet. They were about to leave the office, when Naruto formed the Gate of Babylon once again. "You will take those goddamned hearts out of your eyes now, Mr. Kaname." Naruto snarled at the younger Jounin, now known as Kaname. Kaname sweated profusely and nodded as he cowered behind the Hokage as more golden Gates opened covering the entire area in front of the door, obscuring the exit and front half of the office from view.

Naruto nodded at that man and looked at Kakashi, "Now about that drink," As they were headed out they somehow managed to get Asuma and Kurenai hitched onto their bandwagon.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night outside Naruto's apartment<strong>

Naruto was walking down the street with his normal scowl on his face. After a few drinks at the Shinobi bar, a small fight had broken out, that ended with Kurenai and Naruto subduing the place with a few exploding weapons and genjutsu. The result was a few catatonic chunin and Jounin in the hospital and a now yellow bar floor.

Now all sobered up, Naruto was walking leisurely through the village, taking his time as he walked to his apartment. No doubt one of his Himes would be there waiting and he had a feeling that it would be in his best interest to get home fast.

He paused in mid stride as he felt a familiar chakra signature nearing him and sighed as he felt it get closer. He had been hoping to put it off this little talk for a little while longer to get his own feelings for killing his father figure out if the way, but it appears that life just had to screw him over every day.

The scent of dango, snakes and lots of sake filled his nose as he was restrained by the scaly ropes of one of his himes. He moved his head around and growled slightly as they tightened. He said nothing as he saw his missing girlfriend Anko glaring at him. After a moment, the purple haired dango loving woman said. "Why?"

"Why what, Anko?" His answer got a tic of rage from the sadistic woman. "Why did you kill him! He was my mark, my kill! So, I'll ask again, why did you kill him!?"

Naruto's brow furrowed into a glare as he snarled. "Listen, Anko, Orochimaru-tousama may have been an evil, sadistic bastard, goddammit, a week has already gone by and you're already being a fucking bitch about it? Grow the fucking hell up! He's dead and gone, what does it matter who killed him, so long as he's dead."

"You know what he did to me! He ruined-"

"Your life! I've heard it a million times already, Anko. Give it up, he will never be able to harm anyone ever again."

Halfway through his rant, the snake ropes fell slack as Anko started to cry at his true, but blunt and cold words. Naruto, now free, put his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly while he drew her into a hug. "It's going to be okay, I was going to take you with me but you were on a long term mission, let's get you inside, I have a present for you."

After that last statement, he calmly picked the woman up bridal style and carried her into their apartment. Holding her to his chest as he sat down on his comfortable coach with the distraught woman in his arms. He gave her a wrapped up Kusanagi, that she viciously ripped the wrapping off of.

His prize for the gift he gave her was a happy gasp and a kiss on the lips from his first Hime. Naruto and Anko started dating when he turned eleven, a couple years after they lost their teammates. He had been comforting her over the loss of her mother who had been killed by one of the rouge Swordsmen of the Mist. Afterwards, after a few shots of sake, they had both lost their virginities to each other. They became boyfriend and girlfriend after that and Naruto had been extremely distraught when Anko had been found in the Land of Sea with memory loss and injured. He had nursed her back to health and even removed her curse mark after a few years of studying the seal, which led to him getting a three day long thank you sex.

Anko and Naruto had a few shots, celebrating their father figure's life and death, before they retired to Naruto's bedroom, mysteriously missing their clothes and in a tangle of sweaty limbs. That was the scene Ayame saw when she came home from working with her father and she smiled as she fully closed the door to her lover's bedroom, so the two former apprentices of the Snake Sannin could have their privacy.

Chapter end

**So I read a Naruto story called "Blind Pain," and "Broken Blades," and I decided to write something similar. In this story he will have had Orochimaru as a sensei and in the beginning of his life, his chakra network was crippled by the Kyuubi attack and Orochimaru gave him a new one by implanting an ancient artifact in his body called Unlimited Blade Works, making him a basically new incarnation of Archer from Fate Stay/Night. This will also be a form of spin off for creating another Fate/Naruto crossover that I will be basing around the beginning of the Third Shinobi War, I haven't thought of a name yet. He will have a genin team in this story as well, only his will be slightly different as a 4-man cell instead of the traditional 3-man. Benihime is japanese for "Red Princess". So I hope you enjoy.**

**So the Harem for this story:**

**Hana Inuzuka: **He saved her from being raped by several bandits on a B-Rank mission, when he was returning from an S-Rank. Age: 18

**Rin Nohara(Yes she is alive): **She stopped visiting the Namikaze family after Kushina and Minato kicked him out and visited him when she could until she fell in love with him. Age: 25

**Yugao Uzuki: **She first comes to him because of his power to create any weapon he's seen; but she later fell in love with him when he saved her from a missing nin from Iwa called Stone Bear. Age: 20

**Shizune Kato: **She helped Orochimaru and Tsunade try to heal him and implant the reality marble inside of him. Age: 19

**Ayame Ichiraku:** Her father introduced them after he banned the Namikaze family from his ramen stand, only allowing Naruto inside. Age: 18

**Kikyo Yamanaka(oc): **Ino's older sister, she was Naruto's fangirl in the Academy. Age: 20

**Anko Mitarashi: **He helped her get over her hatred after Orochimaru turned traitor. Age: 23

**Mei Terumi:** She became his fiancee after he helped defeat Yagura. Age: 29

**Tsume Inuzuka:** His mistress, she will sometimes join in when he is making love to Hana. Age: 41

**Tenten:** She will be joining after the Shippuden era begins, she falls in love with him due to their shared love of weapons. Age: 17

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Aliases:** Red Knight of Kiri, Naruto of the Unlimited Blades, Crimson Death, Uzushio Reborn, Crimson Guardian of the Blood-line Survivors

**Occupation: **Leaf Shinobi

**Age**: 20

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Elite Jounin

**Armament:** Projected weapons, kunai, shuriken, armor, scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Reality Marble: Unlimited Blade Works, Hrunting, Trace, Weapon Mastery

**Signature Move:** Hrunting

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Speed, Recon, Tracking and Stealth, Blade Works, Assassination, Kenjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind

**Strength:** Low Kage

**Endurance:** Kage

**Agility:** Anbu Captain

**Chakra Levels:** Low Kage

**Chakra Levels when seals are released:** Sixth tailed beast

**Genin Graduation Age:** 6

**Chunin Promotion Age: **7

**Jounin Promotion Age:** 9

**Range of Attacks:** Close, Mid, Long

**Likes:** Dango, Ramen, Weapons and his girlfriends.

**Dislikes:** Fangirls, Namikaze family, traitors and those who shun others for their disabilities.

**Hobbies:** Forging new weapons, looking up ancient weapons that he could add to his blade works and hanging out with his girlfriends or Itachi and Yamato.

**Dream:** To become a powerful shinobi to protect his precious people and his Himes.

**His Genin Team: Team 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Sasuke Uchiha

**Aliases:** Second Uchiha Heir

**Occupation: **Leaf Shinobi

**Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament:** kunai, shuriken, scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Sharingan, Crow Summoning Contract

**Signature Move:** Fire Release: Grand Fireball

**Specialties:** Genjutsu, Speed, stealing jutsu, Ninjutsu, Assassination, stealth

**Elemental Affinities:** Fire, Lightning

**Strength:** Low Chunin

**Endurance:** Low Chunin

**Agility:** High Genin

**Chakra Levels:** Mid Chunin

**Genin Graduation Age:** 12

**Chunin Promotion Age: **15

**Jounin Promotion Age:** 17

**Range of Attacks:** Close to Mid

**Likes:** Tomatoes, strong kunoichi and his mother and brother.

**Dislikes:** Fangirls, traitors and his clan obsessed father.

**Hobbies:** Training to surpass his brother, trying to gain his sharingan and drawing.

**Dream:** To surpass his older brother and become the most powerful Uchiha since Madara.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Tenten

**Aliases:** Weapons Mistress of Konoha, Panda-chan

**Occupation: **Leaf Kunoichi

**Age**: 13

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament:** Many many weapons, scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Weapon Mastery

**Signature Move:** Twin Rising Dragons

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Speed, Space Time Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Fire

**Strength:** Special Jounin

**Endurance:** High Chunin

**Agility:** Special Jounin

**Chakra Levels:** Low Chunin

**Genin Graduation Age:** 12

**Chunin Promotion Age: **14

**Jounin Promotion Age:** 17

**Range of Attacks:** Close, Mid, Long

**Likes:** Weapons, Naruto, sharp pointy objects, forging weapons and training.

**Dislikes:** Fangirls, people who look down on kunoichi and arrogant people.

**Hobbies:** Forging new weapons, finding new weapons, sparring in a weapons battle with Naruto and trying to become one of Naruto's 'Himes'.

**Dream:** To become a powerful kunoichi like Tsunade and become a Weapon's Mistress.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Benihime Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Aliases:** Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Konoha's Blood Red Princess

**Occupation: **Leaf Kunoichi

**Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament:** Katana, kunai, shuriken, scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Uzumaki Blood, Tailed Beast cloak, Toad Summoning Contract

**Signature Move:** Rasengan

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Speed, Recon, Tracking and Stealth, Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind, Water

**Strength:** Special Jounin

**Endurance:** Elite Jounin

**Agility:** High Chunin

**Chakra Levels:** Mid Jounin

**Chakra Levels with Kyuubi:** Anbu captain to Low Kage

**Genin Graduation Age:** 12

**Chunin Promotion Age: **13

**Jounin Promotion Age:** 17

**Range of Attacks:** Close

**Likes:** Ramen, training and her brother.

**Dislikes:** People who hate jinchuuriki, rapists and murderers.

**Hobbies:** Drawing, reading, playing pranks and learning new things.

**Dream:** To become Hokage and reunite her family.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Tayuya Uzumaki

**Aliases:** Tayuya of the North Gate, Tayuya of the Sound Five, Tayuya of the Undead Flute

**Occupation: **Leaf Kunoichi

**Age**: 14

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure; formerly Otogakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament:** Flute, kunai, shuriken, scrolls, wakizashi

**Special Abilities:** Demonic Flute, Ogre Summoning contract

**Signature Move:** Demonic Flute: Jiangshi Dance

**Specialties:** Genjutsu, Speed, Ninjutsu, Assassination

**Elemental Affinities:** Water

**Strength:** Elite Jounin

**Endurance:** Kage

**Agility:** Anbu Captain

**Chakra Levels:** Special Jounin

**Chakra Level with curse seal:** Anbu Captain

**Genin Graduation Age:** 14

**Chunin Promotion Age: **15

**Jounin Promotion Age:** 19

**Anbu Promotion Age: **20

**Range of Attacks:** Mid, Long

**Likes:** Dango, music, flutes and sparring.

**Dislikes:** Fangirls, Uchiha, traitors and rapists.

**Hobbies:** Making songs, playing her flute and sparring.

**Dream:** To become a Genjutsu Mistress and world renowned flute player.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Fortunately, I do not have any pride. But what about it? Will the name of the hero be disgraced? Heh, don't make me laugh. You can wash away disgrace with results. You can feed your meaningless pride to the dogs."**

**Archer, Fate/Stay Night**

Chapter 2: Meeting the genin team and an attempt to reunite the family

"Hey, Tenten-chan! What are you doing here!?"

Tenten turned from her spot on the front row, she had never expected to be back in the Academy after becoming a genin, she gave her excited friend, Benihime Namikaze, a frustrated look. "Gai-sensei said he needed another male genin on his team and that he will be having me join another team, so he's picking one form this class and taking him with them."

Benihime gave her bun haired friend a hug in reassurance, before the door in the front of the classroom opened and admitted their chunin teacher, Iruka Umino. The scarred chunin gave Benihime and Tenten an amused smile, before he set a file on the desk in the front.

"Congratulations on graduating all of you! Although this is a big achievement, remember that this is only one small step out of many on the path of the shinobi, and it is an uphill climb from here on out. I am very proud of you. Now, before I name the teams and there sensei's, Sai Shimura, has been requested to join an already existing genin squad. Sai, if you would please leave the room, you will find your jonin-sensei outside the Academy front doors waiting for you." Iruka clapped along with the rest of the class as the emotionally stunted boy slouched out of the room.

"Now!" Iruka announced. "Team One is…"

* * *

><p>"Team Seven is Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara with Asuma Sarutobi as your jonin-sensei!" Choji and Shikamaru both sighed, with Shikamaru saying 'troublesome', while Sakura fumed about being stuck on the same team as the lazy-ass and the fat kid, instead of her 'Sasuke-kun'.<p>

"Team Eight is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga with Kurenai Yuuhi as your jonin sensei!"

Shino nodded, while Kiba whooped as his dog Akamaru barked happily, the Inuzuka had a massive crush on the Kunoichi placed on his team. At the back of the class, Hinata Hyuuga narrowed her eyes and unhappily frowned. She had been told by a Hyuuga branch member who was selected as a sensei that her crush, Naruto Namikaze, even though he was eight years her senior, would be teaching a team. It was extremely vexing. Her plan to seduce the older shinobi by being placed on the famous shinobi's genin team had just been destroyed, and she was pissed.

"Team Nine is still in circulation, Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Haru Mitokado and Shinji Hirako, your Jounin Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi," Iruka said continueing. "Also as our first Four man genin squad, Team Twelve is Tenten, Benihime Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Tayuya Uzumaki with Naruto Namikaze as your Jounin sensei!" The reaction to who was leading Team 12 was instantaneous as Hinata gave a roar of anger about not being placed on that team, the people around her cowering in their seats and Kiba going to the members of said team, acting as if he were blessing their souls for when they went to the afterlife, Benihime was excited about being with her older brother, yet a bit creeped out by Kiba who was acting like the famous shinobi was some type of vengeful deity. As Iruka folded up his file, a crowd of Jounin filed in, calling out the names of their team and gathering the genin.

A tall man with spiky, slicked back blonde hair, oceanic blue eyes, a red and black armor/uniform and a cool expression on his face barked out, "Team Twelve, with me!"

Tenten and Benihime stood to follow the legendary shinobi, as did Sasuke and Tayuya, the redhead was cursing her sensei out in every way she knew as she recognized him as the man that killed Orochimaru and her former companions. Though she was secretly grateful for the fact that she could now use her curse seal without feeling the Snake's influence. Naruto smirked as he looked over the crowd. "Which of you is apart of Team Ten?" He asked, he was feeling very refreshed after spending the night making love with Anko. He recieved raised hands from Ino, Haru and Shinji and his smirk grew larger. "Your sensei is going to be three hours late!" He said before he left with his new team.

* * *

><p>Golden Tree Bar - Thirty minutes later<p>

The young, freshly made Genin were both excited and terrified at the same time. The excitement stemmed from them finally being made a Genin. Sasuke had always been confident in his ability, capable of being able to keep up with his cousin Shisui for a short while in a spar. But now he was feeling terror, the terror came from just WHO his genin team Sensei was.

It was no rumor that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the man hailed for having the ability to make an Unlimited number of weapons, was a gruff, blunt and powerful person, who only trusted and respected people who have earned his trust, one of them being Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. It was also a fact that he was strong and had a good head for being a Shinobi. His Unlimited Blade Works ability was just as rare as the Sage of the Six Path's Rinnegan doujutsu and it's epic power had earned the man many nicknames and an SS-Class rank in the bingo book, right next to that of almost every single Kage. He even had a flee on sight order like his father, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha. Sasuke had heard that if the enemy wasn't able to run, that they were to abandon all pride and beg for their lives.

So, when the second Uchiha heir had found out the man was his team's Sensei, he had every right to be terrified.

As time passed by, he became more and more nervous. He may be the Rookie of the Year, tied with Sai, and such a powerful man, that was rumored to never play favorites, had personally asked for him. So when the legendary shinobi walked into the classroom and everyone felt his overwhelming power, he looked like a professional shinobi and Sasuke had to stop himself from gaping, lest his reputation be ruined.

After several minutes, the new team found themselves inside the Golden Tree Bar, where they proceeded to sit and order some food and tea, Sasuke could tell that his crush, Benihime, was happy to be on the same team as her older brother and he could hear all of the curses that Tayuya was unleashing on the man. Naruto just sat back and stared at them with a cold glare as they sat uncomfortably, before he smiled in a kind manner at them. "I'm not gonna bite. Speak and ask anything you want."

Tenten shakily raised her hand, cursing herself for showing any weakness. "Um, Naruto-sensei, shouldn't we introduce ourselves? And talk about our skills?"

"No need for any of that. I have all the information I want and have need of from your files." Naruto said as he sat forward, his armored elbows placed on the table top. "Name: Tenten. Age: 13. Taijutsu: Taught for a year by Maito Gai, so high chunin to low Jounin. Ninjutsu: High genin, not much of it though. Genjutsu: Below Academy standards. Weapons: About high chunn to low jounin. Notes: Orphaned by the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago, raised in Konohagakure Orphanage, without being able to know who your parents were. Current Level: D-Rank. Potential: A Lot especially with your weapons fetish. Dreams: To become a Weapons Mistress and Kenjutsu Master." He got a glare from the bun haired girl as he mentioned her passion for sharp pointy things being a fetish.

"Next. Name: Sasuke Uchiha. Age: 12. Taijutsu: Low chunin. Ninjutsu: Mid chunin thanks to your brother and mother teaching you. Genjutsu: High chunin, probably Mid Jounin if you awaken your sharingan. Weapons: Low genin. Notes: Father failed in an attempted coup d'etat, hates father with the village and own clan. Current Level: D-Rank. Potential: Some. Dreams: To surpass his brother, Itachi and become the strongest Uchiha since Madara. Again, Name: Benihime Uzumaki-Namikaze. Age: 12. Taijutsu: Mid genin, due to parents teachings. Ninjutsu: Mid to High chunin. Genjutsu: Non-Existent. Weapons: Academy grade, except for slight skill with Kenjutsu. Notes: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, daughter and second child of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death; heir to the Namikaze clan. Current Level: D-rank. Potential: Close to top, due to early training from the Yondaime's family. Dreams: To become a strong Kunoichi like her mother and still debating if she wants to be Hokage." He paused taking a sip of his coffee as he popped his neck.

"Finally, Name: Tayuya Uzumaki. Age: 14. Taijutsu: Low Jounin. Ninjutsu: High chunin. Genjutsu: Low Anbu. Weapons: High chunin. Notes: Former member of Orochimaru's Sound Five, all of which are dead except for her, has Curse mark seal on base of neck that augments her power. Current Level: High B-rank. Potential: Has the most out of all of you, despite being a former member of Orochimaru of the Sannin's guard. Dreams: To become a world renowned flute player." The legendary shinobi smirked as he watched everyone of his genin's faces go through shock and awe, Tayuya blushing as he revealed her secret dream. "Now, as you can probably see, I know nearly every single little thing there is to know about you. I have a complete list of every jutsu, move, strategy and technique you know, as well as your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and what field any of you flourish in the most. Now, for those of you who don't know who I am, let me introduce myself as it says in my file. Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Age: 20. Taijutsu: Anbu captain, rivaling Maito Gai. Ninjutsu: Nonexistent due to certain circumstances during the Kyuubi attack. Genjutsu: Same as Ninjutsu. Weapons: Kenjutsu training from Mifune the commander of the Samurai in the Land of Iron, on par with an Anbu commander. Notes: Was crippled and shunned as a small child, user of the Unlimited Blade Works, that is an ability unique to myself. Son and first born child of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death; estranged from the rest of the Namikaze Clan when I became a genin and holder of specialized techniques for each field except for ninjutsu and genjutsu. Sensei: Orochimaru of the Sanin. Current Level: SS-Rank. Potential: Still here. Dreams: To become a powerful shinobi so that I can protect all the people precious to me."

They gaped at him as he brutally and honestly laid out their skills, before two looked away in shame, one being Benihime from when she learned of the reason for her older brother leaving the family. "So what if I only use Taijutsu and weapons? It's not like you're one to talk, Mr. Unlimited Blades." Tenten said as she thought of a way to defend her feti-passion for weapons.

"And thats where the bullshit comes in. I have a valid excuse for only being able to use weapons and taijutsu." Naruto sneered at the bun haired girl who was fast becoming his favorite student for breaking. "You don't. Besides, you shouldn't rely on only one skill. Branchout. Learn some Ninjutsu, I have seen that you have a gift for Time Space Ninjutsu try to make a Jutsu that is like Hirashin, or try genjutsu so you can use your Taijutsu and weapons more effectively. Shit, I was like that once. Then, I realized that my blades, Hebi and Taiga style couldn't save me everytime, so I learned Neko and Hachibari Style, and it has made all the difference between whether I would die in the middle of a battle or not, of course I started creating far more powerful weapons after I hit the age of thirteen."

"Um, Naruto-Baka-Sensei, earlier, you said that I had the most potential. What did you mean by that?" Tayuya asked with a playful smirk. Honestly, she didn't expect that kind of praise from the man that slaughtered her companions like it was a walk in the park after killing the insane Sannin.

Naruto shifted his oceanic eyes to the older redhead of his new team and spoke. "All of you have an amount of potential, no matter how big or small. Rough or near non-existent, but it's still there. It just so happens, however, that you can probably become the Next Genjutsu Mistress with your skill over the craft and an effective Ninjutsu user as well."

Tenten seemed put off as she glared at the red and black clad man. "And what about us, huh, don't tell me you're going to be playing favorites?"

"Well, for you, I'll be teaching you my weapon fighting styles, mostly the Twin Heaven's Arc, it is perfect for the weapon fetish you seem to have."

"It's not a fetish, goddamnit!"

"As for Sasuke, well, I have a very special set of Taijutsu moves for him, called the Grinning Reaper, which is a style that I helped your brother develop, I want to see his face when you use it in the chunin exams, as well as getting your chakra control to the point where you can use, at least, B to A-Rank offense Ninjutsu, and be able to throw more of your little fireballs at the enemy. For Benihime, I will need to spar with her to see the full extent of her skills and see where I should take over from the Yondaime and Kushina-sama's training." He took a breath and smirked at the thought of his team and their future. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his team would be great, probably becoming as powerful as the Sannin. They were, after all, his little genin now, he was going to tor-train them to peek physical and mental condition in the years to come. "And now we will begin your training tomorrow morning at eight. I guarantee, in most likely a year, when I have decided you should be adequately trained enough and enter you in the Chunin Exams, you will be unbeatable." His confidence seemed to rub off on them as they all seemed to get more confident themselves and Benihime and Tenten even grinned happily. "Added to all of that, you will be learning politics, literature, economics, philosophy, as well as continue your Chakra training, control, survival skills, situational training, though I will need to check and see what the Academy has been omitting from their curriculum because of the idiot civilians before we begin, on top of all the missions we'll be taking. So, for the next few years that you are under my command, you'll be busy as hell."

"Should we be scared?" Tayuya asked, all two of the newly made genin and two remade genin were intimidated by the large schedule and training regime that their sensei was talking about.

"Oh, Fucking Hell yeah." He said with a chaotic look in his eyes that said that he was going to make their lives a living hell, que the violent shivers running down each of the genin's spines.

* * *

><p>The Next Day, Naruto's Apartment<p>

It was a loud clanging noise. A pleasant sound to his ears. Naruto was standing in his personally built forge, clad only in a pair of brown leather pants, a matching leather apron and grey fire proof gloves on. He was standing in front of a large firepit and anvil as he carefully swung a hammer down repeatedly onto a slab of metal that he intended to turn into another battleaxe. He brought his arms down carefully, quivering with sweat and strength as he brought the hammer down onto the yet to be formed weapon. His oceanic blue eyes staring intensely into the blazing heat, as he let himself be immersed into the creation of one of his newer pieces that he would be selling to the local weapons shop. He had finished evaluating his students this morning and gave Tayuya and Sasuke a few scrolls to learn from as he sent them away, directed Benihime to complete her small rasengan, it was severely underpowered to the point where he barely felt it pressing against his body and he wasn't even using chakra. Then, he had Tenten stay behind so he could see if he could teach her a scaled down version of his Trace on ability, so far they had no luck.

He reached for the forge tonsils, his face a hard visage of concentration. It was one of his private moments, a time for him to let his guard down while not on duty or with his himes and friends. He was interrupted by a loud knocking coming from the front door of his main apartment, making him scowl as he stopped his constant hammering and placed the heated metal back into the fire, wondering what type of idiot interrupted his alone time, he knew it couldn't be the landlord, because Naruto had literally bought the entire floor he was on and soundproofed his entire apartment and forge, the only sound escaping through the forge chimney. Pulling his gloves and apron off as he pulled on a white shirt over his bare torso, he walked to the door, he could sense that six people were standing outside his door on the cramped landing.

Upon opening it, he was shocked to find his 'parents' standing at his door, his father's students Kakashi and Rin were there also, along with his two new redhead genin. His cold, oceanic blue eyes stared straight at the leader of the group, the Yondaime, as he waited for the small gathering to give their reason for standing on his doorstep. Minato coughed to break the tension, holding up what he thought to be a large bag of several ramen bowls. "Hey Naruto! We were on our way to grab some dinner before we head to the Kyuubi festival tonight, when we thought to come and celebrate Benihime's birthday at your place, you know, as a family." Naruto noticed that Tayuya gained a slight scowl when she noticed that it was her capturer and new found sensei standing at the door of the apartment the Yondaime mentioned.

Naruto was about to deny them entrance and send them on their way, but his stomach growled in hunger, betraying him. His little sister and Tayuya snickered at him and he just ground out his answer. "Sure, fine. Come in, but don't touch anything."

He turned around quickly followed by his Hime, Rin, as the five others entered the red clad shinobi's home for the first time. His apartment was fairly large, a large living room with a comfortable couch that could seat at least four people with ease and three cushioned chairs connected to the kitchen, where the dining table sat next to the stove and oven. Down the hall was his personal bedroom, the bathroom and a guest bedroom, the door connecting his apartment to his forge was directly next to the kitchen. The walls were decorated with pictures of his former team, one of Orochimaru and himself, and a few his girlfriends, all of which were a deep red with black trim. In the center of his living room was a small coffee table, that had his personal journal and a wrapped up katana laying on it, Minato was slightly surprised to see it addressed to Benihime with no return name, '_So Naruto is the one giving Benihime those mystery gifts that we find in her bedroom.' _He just turned the tag over before the others could see it. Minato remembered the first gift they found for the young redhead on her bed after her birthday party, it had been a handmade set of kunai and shuriken for when she started the Academy that year. He and Kushina had thought that it had been either Tsunade or Jiraiya, but those two had been confused when they brought it up.

Minato set the ramen bowl bags down at the dining table and sat down along with his family, students and Tayuya. This was his first time in any of his son's homes, since the boy had left their family and he had to say, he was impressed by how neat and orderly it was. His wife Kushina sat rigidly at the table next to her daughter uncomfortable, not sure of what to do or say in this type of situation, she had thought they were just going to eat at home before they headed out to the Kyuubi festival to celebrate her beloved daughter's birthday. She never really talked to her eldest child, never having the courage after her dishonorable actions with trying to force him to change his name, or neglecting him his entire life. She had been sent to the hospital for a few days, when he used her and his blade works to destroy the front of the bar and had thought about her actions against the boy she couldn't truthfully call her son anymore, despite the fact that she gave birth to him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Kushina had been walking down the Main road of Konoha after picking Benihime up from the first day of her second year at the Academy. 'I wonder what I should get for Beni-chan since she Aced that entrance test...' Kushina was broken out of her thoughts as Benihime yanked on her dress._

_When Kushina looked in the direction her daughter's hand was excitedly pointing, she was shocked to see the broad, red and black, back of her fourteen year old son walking into a well known Shinobi Bar with his trench coat clad girlfriend Anko Mitarashi and best friend Itachi Uchiha. Kushina frowned as Benihime led her forward towards the bar, so that the little Academy girl could finally say hello to her older brother without him walking away from them._

_When Kushina and Benihime entered the bar and let their eyesight adjust to the low lights, the older redhead could see that all the activity in the bar had stopped as everyone turned to see the Hokage's wife walking in. The older redhead scanned the area for her son and found him sitting directly at the bar, most likely collecting drinks for himself and his two friends sitting at a table in the corner._

"_Nii-san! Nii-san!" Benihime yelled happily as she ran towards the red and black clad Jounin before her mother could stop her. Naruto had just looked back in curiosity at what was making all the noise; his face instantly hardening when he saw his little sister and 'mother' walking towards him. "May I help you with something Kushina-sama? Benihime-sama?"_

_Benihime's face fell at the way he addressed his own family, she unlike Naruto never noticed the slight flinch Kushina had at the way he added honorifics to her name._

_In truth, she had been much closer to Naruto than her husband before Benihime was born and shortly after, but she had cast those feelings aside when she heard Naruto refer to Orochimaru as Tou-Sama. "Naruto," Kushina said as she motioned for Benihime to wait a short distance away. She knew she had his attention when she felt his eyes on her, she sighed and sat down on the barstool next to him. "How is your life going you pathetic cripple?" She asked, instantly getting a look of shock from her former son._

"_Why do you continue to plague my family and Konoha, when you know you will never be considered a good shinobi?" She asked ignoring the Jounin's slowly falling tears at her verbal abuse. "You should just give up and drop off the face of this earth, you take my daughter's attention away from our family just because you couldn't handle being a fucking cripple." She knew she shouldn't have said a thing, or even ignored the red/gold aura now surrounding the former Uzumaki-Namikaze heir._

_The next thing she had said had sealed her fate by unleashing his anger as she began walking away, yelling at him to drop the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan names by the next week, so that they wouldn't be dragged through the mud by some crippled wannabe shinobi. The older redhead had seen a bright flash and heard her daughter's terrified shriek as the world around Kushina grew brighter and dozens of spears, swords and a few hammers struck her and threw her through the wall of the Shinobi bar, demolishing the front of the building._

_She looked up from where she was bleeding in the rubble that used to be the front of the bar, to see her red and black clad son walk towards her, ignoring the awed gasps of the onlookers as his hair shadowed his eyes. _"_**I am the Bone of my Sword-"**_ _He began only for Anko and Itachi to yell 'NO!' and they both grabbed a hold of their blonde friend before shunshining away from the destroyed bar. Leaving several Anbu to pick up the injured Kushina to take her to the hospital with another carrying Benihime behind them._

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>When she had awoken three days later, he was standing there next to her bed in the hospital. He had taped her mouth shut and said things to the red head. Horrible things that made her start sobbing. How he never loved her, how he would never allow her the chance to hurt him or any of his real family. He went so far as to even say that he would ensure that any children he had with his wife or wives, considering his himes, would never know that the redhead was their grandmother or even related to her.<p>

By the end of it, he had looked at her with his cold blue eyes and let a cruel smile fill his face as he told her the after effects of his attack. How the explosion of contact with his blade works and the wall had destroyed her chakra coils and her womb. She would never be a mother or a shinobi again and he had said that he was beyond happy with that. He said that she didn't deserve to even adopt children for her actions in neglecting him and slandering him just because he had been crippled by her letting out the Kyuubi from her seal during Benihime's birth, she had been shocked that he knew about her former jinchuuriki status. But what Naruto had said next would haunt her for the rest of her days.

He said that even after all the things that were said and done, he still loved her because she had been his loving mother before his sister was born and that revelation had hit her with a massive pain that had made her go nearly catatonic.

When she had gotten out of the Hospital and Minato had found out about her actions against their former son, he had told her that he was beyond disappointed in her. That statement had made her a weeping mess for an entire three weeks. Afterwards she had tried to apologize to her wayward son, but could never find him and she'd always remember that memory, especially how when he began what seemed to be a chant that the Uchiha with him looked terrified of what he might unleash. Kushina had never truly seen an Uchiha terrified, so it scared her as well.

She, like her husband, hated how Naruto had turned out due to their neglect. She had always fancied herself to be a good mother, but after Benihime had been born, she had completely forgotten that she even had a son. She had the day that she was called to the hospital to talk about her son's destroyed chakra system and how she hadn't given a damn about his health, she had been bitchslapped through a wall by Tsunade for that behavior, that was shortly before the woman left the village after helping Orochimaru create a substitute chakra network for Naruto when the boy was a genin. Kushina still didn't know the details, she was sure Minato didn't either. Then when he had joined the Academy in hopes of catching his parent's attention and love, she simply ignored his existence. Yes, she cried when he left to live with Orochimaru, but she had ignored him afterwards and in a metaphorical sense disowned him.

But now that he was older and an extremely powerful shinobi that was on par with her husband and perhaps the first three Hokages, Kushina may have a chance to right all of the wrongs she committed against the boy turned man. '_But where should I start?'_ She looked around his apartment and was curious as to how clean it was, when he had lived with her family and they still bought him things, his room had always been a mess. She then looked at one of the few pictures on his wall, one had Naruto standing with all of his girlfriends, while another was of his former Genin Team with Orochimaru and she frowned.

In it showed Naruto in his red and black uniform, only smaller, next to his teammates, Shibi Uchiha and Kensei Arisawa, with Orochimaru's apprentice Anko Mitarashi. And finally, the Snake Sannin himself, Orochimaru. How she hated the traitor. She wanted to blame Naruto's rough behavior and dislike towards them on the deceased Sannin, but couldn't. Orochimaru may have been a traitor, a cruel and evil one at that, but at least he had been there for the blonde, taught him to read and write after a small portion of Naruto's memory was disrupted and even how to fight with the Hebi and Taiga taijutsu styles. The deceased Sannin had done more for the blonde young man then she did and the disowned Namikaze had been more than willing to refer to the traitor as 'Tou-Sama' in public or in front of Minato and Kushina, while in the Hokage office to receive missions, even after the man went rouge.

She looked at her daughter, Benihime, who had a bored out of her mind look on her face, which was understandable due to Naruto and Minato making idle chatter while waiting for the ramen to reheat. Said girl was looking at her older brother and sensei's apartment for something to do. She even looked over at the weapons forge that she could see through the door next to the kitchen, it led to the apartment next to Naruto's that he had purchased and remodeled into one massive room, so he could create any weapons he desired or was commissioned by many different weapon shops to make. So as quietly as she could, she got up from next to her mother and Kakashi and went to examine it. There were different things lining the walls or tables ranging from several types of armor, katanas, nodachis, spears, bows, arrows, a few axes and several more weapons. She reached out and touched an elegantly designed straight broadsword that had a golden and blue hilt, feeling the smooth, yet hard and unyielding steel beneath her small fingers. She was mesmerized by the glow and strength the sword seemed to give off, that she never noticed the person behind her.

A cough drew her attention and turning around, she wanted to shrink down when she saw a scowling Naruto staring straight at her. "Benihime, please leave that alone and go get some of the dinner Hokage-sama brought."

She scrambled away with a large blush, running to the table. Naruto followed at a more sedated pace and sat at his spot at the head of his table. His cerulean eyes closed as he prayed aloud. "Dear Kami, Shinigami and Yami, I thank you for the creation of this glorious ambrosia known as ramen. I thank you for the company that I hold, the roof over my head and the right to live on your world. I ask that you can forgive Orochimaru-Tousama. In your names I pray, Amen." He got a couple of snickers from Kakashi and Rin for the Ramen part.

'_It seems that the love of Ramen is genetic in the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan's,'_ Kakashi thought with an eye smile.

The rest of the dinner was quiet, no one having anything to talk about until Naruto spoke to his little sister. "So how does it feel to be a genin, Benihime-chan?" He received shocked looks from the Namikaze family for his playful honorific and a smile from Rin, for him actually trying to reach out.

Benihime nodded enthusiastically, not noticing the shock on her parent's faces. "It's awesome! When I reach chunin, I'm going to become the most powerful ninja in the village, stronger than even you, Naruto-Sensei-niisan!"

The eldest Namikaze sibling snorted at his little sister's exclamation. "You think a tiny breeze like you could take on a maelstrom like me? Dream on my young grasshopper." Rin and Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's use of the first meaning of his name in the contest.

Benihime glared at him with her violet eyes as she said, "Oh, and what makes you so sure, Mr. Ramen topping?" That got laughter from around the table, even Kushina let out a small giggle. "Because I've been out in the world past these great village walls and killed several people before," Said Naruto. "You are still a genin newbie, little princess."

Benihime stopped her side of the argument, looking at her older brother meekly. "Naruto-niisan?"

"Hmm?"

"Will I… will I really have to kill people?" She asked him. Naruto sighed at that, he hated what the academy had become because of the civilian council wanting to shelter their children from the truths of life. They catered to much to the councils and focused on quantity over quality, so much so that it will probably kill more than a few dozen children seeking glory and fame.

Naruto took a breath before saying. "Yes. Seeing as I am your jounin sensei, I will mostly ensure that you and your team will have your first kills by the end of the your first couple of months as a genin. Too many of the kids these days think that being a shinobi is about becoming a glorious hero that the bards will sing about. Well, it's not. I have killed people, I have regretted some of the things I had to do, and yet I will continue to kill people in the future. The sooner you can harden yourself to the sight of death and pain, the sooner you can begin your first steps on the path of the shinobi. But for now, enjoy your time as a D-rank mission pulling genin." He got a couple of evil snickers from the Jounin and Hokage. "Have fun, skip rocks, train with your team, make friends, chase Itachi's brother Sasuke around." He got a massive blush from the girl as he smirked knowingly. "But leave the things like killing, destroying and hurting others to people like me to do for now. I am a weapon of Konoha and eventually my own Blade Works and you are but a little girl just beginning to come into your life."

Kushina watched as Benihime looked at him in awe then sadness. "A weapon? Is that what you think of yourself as?" The older redhead asked as she watched her son.

Naruto gave a sad, but firm nod, his belief set and his ideals absolute. "Here is my shinobi moto: I am the Bone of my Sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades, unknown to death, nor known to life. I have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet these hands will never hold anything. And as I am a shinobi, it is my duty to ensure that you and every child in Konoha can live your life in safety."

Minato nodded at his son's wise words. He spoke with the Will of Fire burning through him, even if his belief was a bit twisted from the way that the first three Hokages saw it as. Kushina was holding back the breaking dam of her tears as she heard her former son proclaim himself a weapon, a tool. Kakashi and Tayuya's respect for the Yondaime's son increased and Rin stared at him lovingly. The young woman had heard her lover say those words in a different context before, but that time it had showed a power the likes of which she had never seen before.

Pretty soon, it was time for them to leave. At the door, Minato looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I know it may be too late to be saying any of this, but is there still a chance? A chance for us to be a family? I know we have messed up completely, I know we weren't there for you and I know you feel angry, but please, give us a second chance to be a family again."

Naruto sighed as he lifted his head to the ceiling and rubbed his tired eyes. "Honestly, I don't know. In time… I may be able to, just not the immediate future. Just not right now."

Minato nodded, sad that the answer was as it was. Naruto closed the door, not knowing that tears were draining from the ocean deep within his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I am telling you guys first and foremost that this story will have some copy and pasting from "Blind Pain", so that you don't complain in the reviews about that. I was also warned to explain a bit more in my stories so that you guys don't flame me, like with the fact of Naruto shunshining in the first chapter. For my story, Naruto had lost his chakra network due to the Kyuubi attack, but shortly after he became a genin, Orochimaru and Tsunade implanted Archer's Reality Marble (In here it'll be like dragon slayer lacrima instead of the piece of soul like in Fate) inside his body, it made a sort of copy of what a chakra network would be, he just can't use genjutsu or ninjutsu, but he can still channel enough chakra to boost his strength, speed and senses, same goes for shunshin since it isn't completely a teleport like you have with Hirashin, it is supposed to be a sort of speed technique. And if you can name the broadsword that Benihime touched then you are a true Fate stay night fan (;3) yay. Just ignore the review I pt for my chapter two, I am having small computer troubles.<strong>

**And I was wondering what I should do for the chunin exams since Orochimaru is dead and he can't really start the invasion from beyond the grave. So if you have any ideas place them on your reviews. **

**The Genin Teams**

**Team 7 will consist of **Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, **led by **Asuma Sarutobi**.**

**Team 8 will consist of **Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, **led by **Kurenai Yuuhi**. Basically same as canon, but Hinata is more like the RtN version.**

**Team 9 will be **Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Sai Shimura, **led by Gai Maito. Please don't ask about Sai's training, I don't want to scare anyone with having to read about Lee and Gai trying to influence Sai into the Cult of the Youth.**

**Team 10 will consist of **Ino Yamanaka, Haru Mitokado(oc) and Shinji Hirako(oc), **led by **Kakashi Hatake**.**

**Team 12 will be **Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha, Benihime Uzumaki-Namikaze and Tayuya Uzumaki, **led by our favorite crimson knight **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"If I shied away from all the curses in the world, what sort of Hero would I be? "Suffer all the world's evil"? Ha, they think they can ruin all of me with a mere curse? They should have tripled it's strength! An epic hero is someone who bears the burden of every human in his sight. I've been carrying that weight on my shoulders since the beginning of time!"**

**Gilgamesh, Fate Series**

Warning! Torture Scene in this chapter!

Chapter 3: Mission to Wave, plan to save a Nation

Two months and a half after Naruto gets his team

Naruto was not happy at all. Originally the blonde and his team had been on their way to Wave Country in order to follow up some trails for hunting some bandits that Jiraiya's spy network found, so that he could get his team's first kills out of the way. However, Team Twelve had to put their little mission on hold when they stumbled across Team Ten getting their asses handed to them by one of the former members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, the Demon Hidden in the Mist.

In Naruto's opinion, Kakashi was already an abysmal genin team instructor. '_What was that idiotic Cyclops thinking when he decided to continue the mission after the demon brothers tried to kill Tazuna? It is well known that they usually work under Zabuza.'_ Naruto thought as he sat back on Tazuna's porch, he remembered the first time he sat in this house, right after he killed Gato when the midget was beginning his campaign into Wave. '_At the very least Kakashi should have called for backup.'_ Thanks to Kakashi's showboating, Team Twelve had been forced to reveal themselves, much to the sheer joy of one Ino Yamanaka, thinking that her Sasuke-kun had come to save her. Luckily for everyone, Zabuza decided to bail when Team Twelve showed up, due to his already pre existing injuries. Watching the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza and to make matters even worse in Naruto's mind as he sighed from where he was sitting, watching the cyclops train his genin, Kakashi was just now introducing his genin to tree climbing. '_This is something they should have been taught during their first week as genin! Heck back when I was in the Academy, you had to learn it to pass!'_ Naruto thought as he watched Tayuya and Tenten struggle to help Kakashi's team, Tayuya refraining from socking Shinji in the face for his shameless flirting.

Needless to say, Naruto was not amused with the antics of his 'father's silver haired student. Kakashi might be one of the strongest ninjas currently living in Konoha, but that didn't necessarily mean he was suited to teach. However, even though Naruto wasn't happy with Kakashi, he was even less thrilled with the rest of Team Ten. Haru's personality was just a bit too much like Fugaku's when Naruto first met him for for the Legendary shinobi's comfort. The Yamanaka was still too much of a fangirl in her outlook towards Naruto's Uchiha student and that is the one type of girl that could turn even his mega pervert of a godfather, Jiraiya, off. As for Shinji, well that was complicated, he was lazy, perverted and complaining all the time; so much so that Naruto just wanted to open the Blade Works completely to put the fear of the gods into the lazy ass bluenette.

Naruto sighed as Tazuna came and sat down next to the powerful blonde. "How's it going, Naruto-san?" Tazuna asked, when Tazuna first set out from Konoha with Team Ten to protect him. He had been sorely disappointed with their performance, the genin of team he hired were getting on his nerves quickly, especially that Haru boy that never seemed to shut up that he was related to the daimyo. '_Well I can't really blame them for their performance,'_ Tazuna thought. '_After all I've only seen Naruto in a fight and he slaughtered Gato's men.'_ "Tazuna," Naruto said with a nod to acknowledge the old drunkard.

"Why did you need a team from Konoha? Gato is dead, so he won't terrorize Wave anymore." The blonde asked making the old bridge builder sigh. "Apparently the bastard had a couple of sons, twins, I believe." Tazuna said, taking another swig from his sake. "Well they came to Wave two years ago acting like they were kings and issued a 'decree' that they were this land's new rulers and that they'd finish what their father started."

"Kaiza was killed a year ago when he attempted to create a coup against them," A young black haired woman said as she sat down next to them, just in time to see Tayuya bash in Shinji's face… With a studded club that she pulled from somewhere, Kakashi not even trying to help his bluenette student. "Hello, Tsunami-chan." Naruto said as he nodded to her, he first met the woman when Gato entered Wave and he saved her, her new husband and a friend named Kaiza from the billionaire's thugs, she had been seventeen at the time. "Hmm," Naruto grunted, Kaiza had always been the Hero complex sort of guy, so of course he'd be the one to try and defeat Wave's oppressors.

Naruto rose from his place as he noticed Haru demanding things from his little sister, the Blade master's eyes flashed red before he appeared in front of Kakashi's genin student, as Haru smacked Benihime across the face. The young male genin didn't know what hit him, when he felt something extremely hard impact his stomach and he was suddenly skipping across the water that was next to Tazuna's house.

When Haru made it back to the shore, he was about to scream and throw a temper tantrum about who would dare strike him, 'a Mitokado' (just like an alternate Uchiha we know), when he saw Naruto and Kakashi glaring at him from in front of the Yondaime's daughter.

"Haru why did you attack Benihime?" Kakashi asked in a deceptively calm tone, rage was evident in his lone eye. Of course, Haru didn't notice as he began another rant about how powerful he was and how peasants couldn't do a thing to him.

Kakashi sighed and looked over at Naruto, who at the moment was walking back towards the house. "I'm sorry for his behaviour Naruto-san, I will make sure he is properly disciplined when we get back to Konoha." His only answer was a sharp nod from the red and black clad man.

Kakashi helped his sensei's daughter to her feet and ran a hand coated in medical chakra over the bruise that had formed.

Naruto heard Tazuna grunt in disgust as he sat back down next to the small family. "I thought Konoha taught their students to respect their comrades, not hit them because things don't go your way," The bridge builder remarked as he took a swig from his drink. Naruto nodded, "We just need to beat that lesson into the students some of the time." He said as he watched Kakashi continue to drill his students, Ino being the only one to complete the tree climbing exercise and talking excitedly with Benihime about a certain Uchiha on Team Twelve.

Naruto once again stood from his spot on the porch with a sigh and walked towards his cyclopean college. "Kakashi," He said getting the man's attention. "Would you mind if I took Ino to teach her water walking while you work with your other two genin." Kakashi thought it over, then nodded. "Sure go ahead, it's better than having her just sit there."

Naruto noticed that Benihime was consoling the blonde as he walked over to them. "Ms. Yamanaka please follow me and Benihime to the lake," He said, sensing the fear from the two girls. '_Hmm, it seems Benihime told her about my training regimen.'_ He thought before he looked over at Tenten and the rest of his genin. "I'm going to have Tazuna watch you guys spar, so that when I get back I can see how much you guys have improved." With that, the blademaster walked off with his sister and fellow blonde.

Sasuke gulped as he felt a sinister aura behind him and slowly turned to see Tayuya and Tenten cracking their knuckles with shadows covering their faces. "You guys still aren't mad about me swapping your travel scrolls and filling them with pastries are you?" The shadows intensified and a red light gleamed in Tenten's eyes as she pulled dozens of sharp, pointy and shiny objects out of her scroll.

'_Yes, yes they are,'_

* * *

><p>Naruto smirked as he heard the scream of a certain Uchiha that had tried his hand at pranking. He turned towards Benihime and Ino, both who started sweating and feeling chills running down their spines as they spotted the elder Uzumaki-Namikaze's evil smirk. "Well let us begin the tor-training, Yamanaka-san, Benihime-chan." He said. "While Yamanaka-san works on staying afloat on the surface of the lake, we are going to play some tag while walking on water." He said looking over at Benihime, who paled considerably at the mention of 'tag', to emphasize his meaning he formed his bow into his hand.<p>

Benihime instantly took off running over the lake, while Naruto turned towards the sweating blonde. "For water walking, it is basically the same as tree and wall walking, only this time you have to continuously fluctuate your chakra, instead of concentrating it on a fixed level." He looked over at the shrinking dot that was his sister, he raised his bow and formed a scaled down version of caladbolg II before firing it and causing a massive explosion on the lake.

Ino watched in terror as a screaming Benihime was launched into the sky, before the platinum blonde stared terrified at Naruto. "Well, get to work," Naruto barked with a grin as he started running out onto the water.

Ino only managed to stand on the water, falling in a few times as she watched her best friend's sensei blow up the lake's surface, most of the times causing Benihime to fly screaming. Eventually just as she was managing to stay on the surface of the lake without sinking, the sun was already beginning to go down and Ino saw Naruto walking over to her with Benihime slung under his arm.

"Well then, lets go back to the house." Naruto said as he stepped onto dry land. "Um, will she be okay?" The Yamanaka heiress asked the Jounin as she stared at the unconscious redhead. Naruto laughed at her worry and patted his fellow blonde's head. "Don't worry she'll be fine, let's get back to the house, Tsunami-chan's cooking is great!"

* * *

><p>So far the second evening of staying at Tazuna's house was going great, except for the brooding Inari. The food was great, the laughter was infectious, especially when someone saw the Uchiha turned porcupine. But all of it had to come to an end as Inari finally had enough of the cheerful attitude.<p>

"Why the hell are you all being so damn cheerful, you're just going to die!" Inari shouted, "Kienza and Tousen are unbeatable!" When he finished he had everyone's undivided attention. Naruto just stared at the boy, while Haru just scoffed snobbishly. "I highly doubt some commoner can stand against me, a Mitokado!" Everyone rolled their eyes at the spoiled idiot, before they returned their attention to Inari, who spouted something about them not knowing what suffering was.

The killing intent that crashed down on the house made everyone begin to sweat and the civilians to feel like they were suffocating. "What do you know about suffering, _boy_?" Naruto asked with a snarl, he had tried being patient with Kakashi and his two male genin, but this was enough. Haru was about to make a smart ass remark, till he caught full view of Naruto's glare, wisely shutting up.

Naruto turned his glare towards Inari and spoke, "It is you who knows nothing of suffering, You did not have your chakra network be destroyed by a rampage from one of the bijuu, you have a loving mother, who cooks great meals for you daily and a grandfather who is trying to free your country from tyranny; my parents tossed me aside just because I had been crippled, barely giving me any training to survive the outside world!" Naruto took a deep breathe to calm himself and to pull back his killing intent so the others could breathe. "You have not had to kill the man who raised you, taught you and helped you become strong despite your disability. I have! And I will regret taking his life for the rest of my days, despite him being a traitor."

He then stood up from the table and walked towards the door. "Naruto-sensei, where are you going?" Sasuke and Tayuya asked, glaring at each other afterwards. "I'll be out for the night, I need to blow off some steam." With that he walked outside, leaving a silent group sitting at the table.

* * *

><p>Forest Near Kienza and Tousen's Mansion<p>

Naruto smirked from where he stood in a large tree, he was glad for Inari's little outburst since it gave him a way to investigate Gato's sons' mansion; though the brat did piss him off with what he said.

Naruto slowly made his way over the trees around the house. Overall, the midget's sons had been extremely careful, even if they were extremely stupid for building a large seeable mansion in the middle of the woods. He had already ducked to avoid six patrols and had avoided eight different tripwires, but the emergency hatch was still swarming with bandits. It was literally right in the middle of a bandit camp. _'Shit. If I leave these idiots alive, they'll terrorize the village after those spoiled brats are gone. Yet, if I kill them now, I run an even greater risk of being discovered.'_ Naruto mused as he took a kunai out of his pouch. "The things I do for others…" Naruto sighed out as he slowly made his way into the camp.

* * *

><p>Bandit Camp<p>

Naruto gave a slight smirk as he saw the bottles of sake littering the entire campsite. Apparently, the bandits had a big party and got passed out drunk. Most of the bandits were passed out on the ground or in their seats. He carefully went up to each one of them and slit their throats with a projected kunai, being as silent as possible. He slowly walked up to the last of the twenty three bandits, but his foot kicked an upright sake bottle, causing it to fall over.

As the bottle smashed into the floor, the last bandit began to stir. As he slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by the stinging sensation of a kunai being rammed into his throat. Without making a sound, Naruto quickly wrapped the man's head in his arms and laid him down slowly. As Naruto dispelled his kunai, he inspected the carnage. He sighed and unsealed his lock pick set from his infiltration tools. After fiddling with the lock for five minutes, a small click was heard.

Naruto removed the lock and quietly entered into the service entrance to the catacombs. He was in and if he had anything to say about it, Gato's sons had a few hours left to live at best. '_It's time to send you two to join your father in hell.'_

Naruto stuck to the shadows as he entered a large room, where the first main support beam was supposed to be. He quietly made sure that no one was in the room and he took out a small storage scroll from his vest pocket and channeled a bit of chakra into it.

With a large poof, a quiver full of arrows appeared. Naruto then projected his signature longbow.

Naruto picked up the map of the building that he had swiped from one of the dead guards and studied the entrances. "So if I head through the main house I should find Kienza and Tousen easily," He said as he headed towards the entrance to the main household.

Naruto whistled silently at the inside of the tyrant's home. He had to admit, for oppressive tyrannical dictators, these men had class. He shook his thoughts as he ducked into a dark shadow to avoid a group of guards. He had already tagged the important support beams, leaving him to his own devices. "Damn it. Where the hell is Raiko?" One of the men on the patrol teams asked the rest of the team. "I don't know, the dumbass probably got lost again." Another man of the team replied.

"Yeah, well let the little shit head get lost. I'm not putting my ass on the line for anyone else but myself." The patrolling thug said as he left, the rest of the team following him. _'Raiko, huh? Probably a new recruit seeing as how these guys already know the layout. Since they didn't bother to wait for him, that just proves that he isn't considered one of "them" yet.' _Naruto thought as he heard footsteps approaching. He quietly looked around the corner to see an aged man wearing brown leather pants and a old t-shirt holding a lantern as he searched the halls.

"Damn Kanda, leaving me behind again." The old man grumbled under his breath as he continued to search with his head cocked to his side, allowing Naruto to see a leather eye patch covering the man's right eye. _'Head cocked to the side, possible deafness in ear along with being half blind. Patrol man, so probably spends a lot of time walking. Scent of sake all over his person, so a heavy drinker.' _Naruto thought. As soon as the old man came close enough, Naruto acted. He stepped out from the shadows and punched the man in the ear, and before the man could scream he sent another jab, this time to his vocal cords to disable them. With a quick jab to the kidney and a strong kick to the knees, the man fell to his feet.

Naruto quickly caught the man and dragged him back to the shadows. While the man was still conscious, he was confused, dazed, and in pain. "You have seen what I can do, and I can do far worse." Naruto started as he held his hand over the thugs' mouth. "I will now ask you a series of questions, if you answer them honestly, then I will let you live. Nod once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?" Naruto asked his current captive. "Good, are there more than five guards on patrol tonight?" two nods. "How many, four?" one nod. "Is Tousen and Kieza's office here, downstairs?" two nods. "Is it upstairs?" one nod. Any guards inside or around the office?" two nods.

"You've been very helpful," Naruto said. "That's why I'll make this quick," Naruto finished as he snapped the man's neck and lowered him to the ground. _'Due to his form and injuries, man would have been injured for life, killed for his betrayal. And in pain for a few hours until someone found him. That's why I was merciful.'_ Naruto thought as he left the dark corner. He slowly made his way past the first guard patrol through the living room by sneaking through the vast kitchen. As he exited the kitchen, he headed to the stairs.

Carefully climbing the flight of stairs, he made it to the second floor, only to see various doors in the hallways. '_In retrospect, maybe I should have asked which room the tyrants were in.' _Naruto thought with a sweat drop. He heard low footsteps heading his way and ducked into the first door he could find. "Damn it, that Zabuza got taken down by Tazuna's team!" A loud annoying voice resounded through the door. _'That must be one of Gato's sons, Zabuza's employers.' _Naruto thought as he gripped his bow, he could see an angry brown haired man in a business suit yelling at guards, Naruto barely reigned in his anger as the man pulled open the door, revealing another man that looked similar to the first, but with a scar on his cheek, on top of a struggling girl on the room's couch. "And don't let anyone into our office!" The man yelled to the two guards in front of his office door. "Yes Tousen-sama!"

Naruto smirked as he saw the two guards grumbling about spoiled rich brats and take their post. He took out a couple of broad tipped arrows and aimed at their heads. He let the arrows loose and watched as they pierced the skulls of the guards. He picked the bodies up and threw them into the nearest room, then made his way into the tyrant's office.

* * *

><p>Tousen and Kieza's Office<p>

Tousen grew pissed as he heard the door to his office open and close. "Damn it, I told you WE ARE NOT TO BE DISTURBED!" He yelled from on top of the girl he and his brother were sharing. "Oh, I don't think you meant me." An odd voice replied to him. Tousen turned to see a man wearing a red and black armor and a pair of black leather pants with a longbow in his hand. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Kieza shouted from under the crying girl. "Me? No one really. Just the one who is going to stop your tyranny?" Naruto said as he walked closer to the bastards.

Tousen's eyes widened and he tried to reach over to the intercom to call in his security detail, only to feel a burning pain in his wrist. He looked to see a rapier piercing his wrist and burying itself into his desk. The next second, golden chains were wrapped around his body, hanging him and his brother in the air, while Naruto calmed the raped girl by tracing a coat for her to wrap up in.

"Wh… What do you want!" Kieza demanded of the blond shinobi. "Simple really. I want to eliminate scumbags like you." Naruto replied as he traced his two favorite swords, Kanshou and Bakuya. "Like us?" Tousen asked dumbly.

"Yes, like you. People who think they can throw around a bit of money and do whatever they want. Dictators, power-drunk idiots, if you will. But I realized something a while ago. You two aren't working alone. While you two may be the joint heads of Gato Shipping, there is still a board of directors who would have no problem continuing in your footsteps in the case of your death." Kieza smirked as he heard Naruto's monologue. "Yeah, so even if we die, things won't change!" Tousen replied. "Oh, but they will. All I have to do is make sure to move the power and not just disable the figure head, like what I did with Gato."

"Wh… what do you mean?" Tousen asked, stumbling a bit when he heard the mention that this man had killed their father. "Simple really," Naruto replied as he started looking under portraits on the wall, moving the one with Gato aside, he placed a hand on the safe beneath it.

He tapped the safe with his bow, "I'm guessing this is where you keep the deeds, ownership papers and a lot more?" Naruto asked. The two brothers simply stared, but then responded. "So what? You'll never open it!" Naruto smirked as he pulled out a small bottle of alcohol from his side pouch and approached Tousen. "Oh dear, that's a horrible scratch. We wouldn't want that to get infected would we?" Naruto asked as he poured alcohol into the wound on Tousen's mangled wrist, making him yell in pain. Naruto then traced a large khyber knife like sword and pointed it at Kieza's leg. "Let's see how much pain the both of you can stand." Naruto said before slamming the large sword into the man's leg.

Kieza yelled out in excruciating pain, but Naruto paid no attention to him and walked over to Tousen and traced a spike attached to a chain. "You shouldn't have spread out your security so much. They will take a while to get here." Naruto said as he slammed the spike into Tousen's leg, purposefully digging deeply into the leg to really make him feel it. "Now, let's disinfect that." Naruto started, only for Tousen to yell "NO! Please, no! I'll do anything!" The older of the sons pleaded. "What's the combination to the safe?" Naruto demanded angrily, "1-25-13," Tousen instantly replied. Naruto went to open the safe and got out all of the documents.

"Good, now you're going to need to sign here." Naruto said as he pulled them onto a couple of chairs and pointed to the transfer of ownership page of the documents. Kieza and his brother quickly signed it and handed the documents to Naruto. "Good, everything seems to be in order. Bye!" Naruto said as he began to leave the room after helping the woman up to leave with him. "Wait, you can't just leave us like this! We need medical attention!" Kieza yelled, making Naruto laugh loudly. "After what you have done to this country and this poor woman, do you honestly expect any of them to help you?"

Kieza was about to reply, but bit his tongue. "Exactly now, how about I alleviate the pain?" Naruto started. "Please, anything!" Tousen begged. Naruto activated his Blade Works and formed fourteen blue energy blades over the men's heads and dropped them, piercing their heads and ending their lives. Before Naruto could say anything witty, he heard shouts getting closer to the office. "That's our cue to go." Naruto said to the woman as they quickly made their way back to the entrance to the slaughtered bandit camp.

Naruto swiftly made his way through the tunnel, not even caring about the few scattered guards yelling at him. Before he could get far out of the bandit camp, Naruto bent backwards pulling the woman with him as a large zanbatou flew where his head had been.

He gave Zabuza a dry look as he rose back up. "I give you an eight for execution of nearly getting me and a nine for the fact you were able to land on the sword without falling mid shunshin," said Naruto blankly.

Zabuza just chuckled darkly at the man.

"You're good kid. Most people duck when they sense my sword flying at them, but you kept yourself from losing that half-second to get back up." Zabuza said as he leapt down from the tree, ripping out his blade on the way.

"I find that yoga helps to keep a person flexible," said Naruto.

Something about his manner had Zabuza looking at the Namikaze a little closer. Perhaps it was his complete disregard toward someone with such a bloody reputation like him, or the way he observed everything with a disinterested gaze. But the second Zabuza looked closer and really looked at Naruto he swore.

"Who is your allegiance to?" he asked.

"Konohagakure," said Naruto.

"FUCK!"

"Oh fucking hell no, don't tell me that your mission is to protect the drunken idiot!" said Zabuza. "Yes. Even if he _has_ under-ranked this mission, again, and even if I was already on another mission," said Naruto.

Zabuza looked at Naruto with dead eyes.

"Last I heard of you, you disappeared in Kiri when the rebels won the war," said Zabuza. "I left after Yagura was dead. I am impressed you recognized me on sight though," said Naruto amused. "I recognized you from the descriptions. You disappeared after helping Mei take Kiri, before I returned. I make it a point to memorize dangerous opponents. I thought you were older though?" Zabuza said as he hefted his sword onto his shoulder.

"I left after Mei made that marriage contract with me and everyone always blows a person out of proportion when they become heroes." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. "And besides, I was sixteen when I fought in Kiri."

"Any chance I could convince you not to kill me?"

"Provide me with a decent spar and I will let you live," said Naruto as he formed Kanshou and Bakuya again, taking his stance.

"Shit… I better take you seriously then," said Zabuza.

Zabuza knew he was screwed, the only question was if he would be able to escape after this was over.

* * *

><p>In the trees on the edge of the clearing<p>

Team Twelve and Kakashi were tense upon seeing Naruto facing off against Zabuza. Benihime looked worried for her brother, Sasuke was looking like he might faint from the killing intent and Tayuya and Tenten looked far too eager for their health.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the two men get ready for battle, '_So this is where he went to vent his anger,'_ Kakashi thought. '_Maybe I'll be able to see the power that has Anko and his friends scared about when he gets ready to use it.'_

* * *

><p>"Haku, play with the kiddies," Zabuza ordered. "Yes sir," A hunter nin replied from the trees next to him and she jumped into the trees across the clearing to attack Team Twelve and Kakashi.<p>

And with that, she brought out the ice mirrors. She had been told exactly what to do in case Konoha sent back up.

Naruto was content to let Kakashi and his team play with the Hunter nin, while he fought Zabuza. He had known about Kakashi and Team Twelve just as they arrived. He leapt forward spinning in an arc with his dual blades, slamming the blades into Zabuza's zanbatou and slicing at the man.

"HAHAHA! Come on _Demon of the Mist_! Show me that sword play you are so proud of!" cackled Naruto. Finally he had an opponent who specialized in sword skill and not just flashy jutsu, like Anko, Hayate and Yugao.

Zabuza wasn't half bad, he wielded that sword like it was an extension of himself, despite it's size and obvious weight. He didn't treat his sword like just a piece of metal. It was definitely well taken care of.

Zabuza was sweating. He never expected to run into the 'Red Knight of Kiri' on a simple assassination mission. For kami's sake he just expected the old drunk to get a jounin from the tree huggers and a group of brats, or maybe a chunin team if he was lucky! On the other hand, he hadn't had this much fun in a spar in a while. If he was going to die, then by kami he was going to do his best to take this inhuman bastard with him. Growing older clearly hadn't diminished his skill one bit, it just went up higher.

Finally Naruto allowed the man a breather after landing a few strikes on the man's shoulders and arms.

"You are infinitely more fun to 'play' with than most of the shinobi in Konoha nowadays. But what I want to know is why Kiri and Mei-chan are helping Gato shipping kill Tazuna, when the man is trying to help his country." Naruto asked.

"We were told that Tazuna was harboring one of Yagura's most loyal men," panted Zabuza. He was leaning heavily on his sword, Naruto didn't hold back with his strikes. His sword had places where Naruto's blades had practically gouged out the metal. "So we were going to kill Tazuna after capturing the traitor, due to the mission, only the man we were looking for supposedly disappeared a day before we came, so we decided to get this out of the way."

Naruto nodded at the swordsman's words and he looked into the mist surrounding the area. "Well, looks like the other mercenaries are pissed about me killing their meal tickets…" Naruto said catching Zabuza and the other's attention.

The mist began to clear and they got a good look at the other side of the clearing. There, standing smug as you can be, was the mercenaries hired by Gato's sons. Naruto stood up, cracked his back and smirked. "We'll discuss the details of your surrender later, Zabuza. Right now I have to deal with some trash," said Naruto.

"Oh Nii-san, you weren't planning to leave us out of it, were you?" asked Benihime as she, Haku and Team Twelve appeared behind Zabuza and Naruto. "Yes Benihime, what I plan on doing needs you to be farther away." said Naruto, holding out his arm. She nodded in disappointment as everyone backed away.

Naruto began walking towards the jeering mercenaries that were yelling discriminatory things at the red and black clad shinobi. "**I am the Bone of my Sword,"** Naruto began in a deep tone, forming Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands. He rushed forward, "**Steel is my body, and Fire is my blood,"** He threw the twin swords towards the crowd, the blades slicing through a few.

"**I have created over a thousand blades,"** He formed an english broadsword into his hands and decapitated two more men and dodged a spear. "**Unknown to death, Nor known to life."** All of the onlookers were confused as to why Naruto was reciting poetry as he formed a battle axe that killed another twenty.

"**Have withstood pain to create many weapons."** He grunted as a katana pierce his shoulder and he removed the bandits arm. "**Yet those hands will never hold anything."** He spun in a circle killing off dozens of bandits as they back petalled.

He then went into a kneeling position, with his hand fisted above his heart. "**So, as I pray - Unlimited Blade Works!"** Everyone was in awe as the world seemed to burn around him, before spreading out. '_It looks like the world is repainting itself!'_ Team Twelve thought. Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw they were now standing in a barren wasteland covered with thousands of weapons, impaled into the ground.

Naruto was standing with his right hand on the hilt of golden and blue broadsword that Benihime recognised from his forge.

"I had hoped to use this for when I brought back an old friend, but I guess I can show you all a portion of the power of my Blade Works," He said as he pulled the sword from the ground. "Be honored scum, for I am about to show you the power of an ancient king." He then lifted the blade above his head and it began to glow golden, the bandits took this chance to run towards the man.

Naruto smirked at them all and swung down with all his might, roaring, "EXCALIBUR!"

Everyone behind him watched in pure awe as the blast of light obliterated all sixty of the remaining bandits. If Kakashi hadn't been pale before, he was when Naruto was through with the mercenaries.

When the blast finally faded everyone was astonished to see that not only had it destroyed the rest of the bandits, but the two tyrant's mansion, six hundred yards of the forest and it left a mighty trench in its wake.

Naruto turned around and grinned at the shocked look on his genin's and Kakashi's faces at the power displayed the Legendary Shinobi. He raised an eyebrow at the drool coming from Tenten's mouth and the hearts in her eyes.

Naruto shook his head and started walking past them as he pulled the katana from his shoulder. '_Hmm, nice sword,'_ He thought balancing the sword on his hand. "Well, lets head back to give Tazuna the news!"

That exclamation got everyone to snap out of their respective dazes, Tenten blushing as she saw the smirk Naruto sent her way. They all followed the man back towards the bridge builder's home, to finish their mission and head back to Konoha to report both missions a success.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week might have passed with ease, he even gave Tenten the sword he pulled from his shoulder, had it not been for a single incident. One that had Naruto creating a plan to ruin Haru's chances at ever a wife, children or clan status. He was even coming up with a way to talk to the Fire Daimyo to drop the self serving idiot from his clan.<p>

Haru, angry at Naruto, Kakashi and Team Twelve for upstaging him and leaving him at the 'peasant's' house without telling him of the fight, so that he could gain some glory, decided to get back at the legend by attacking the only thing he could.

Benihime.

If Benihime had been made of weaker blood, she would have broken down crying at how Haru had insulted her parentage and her brother, and how her family had her as a child because of how weak they were.

Instead she kicked him in the nuts, then told Naruto and her team exactly what he had said to her. Naruto's eyes went hard as the steel he resembled.

He would have to humiliate the boy and take him down several pegs for the insult he had shown to his sister. He may not be on such a good standing with his family, but Benihime was his precious little sister and one of his little genin.

After a long talk with Kakashi, who hung his head in disappointment, they decided that once they got back to Konoha they'd talk to Minato about dropping the arrogant boy from the shinobi program.

After that and a few restraining seals later, the rest of their stay was peaceful, even if Naruto caught Tenten trying to sneak into his bed a few times, much to the perverted giggles of one cyclopean and the disappointment of Benihime and Tayuya.

* * *

><p>Day of the departure<p>

Naruto sighed once again as he noticed Tenten and Benihime curled up on each side of him, he sort of expected Tenten to do it, because she had been trying the entire week, but now Benihime?

He slowly got up, so as to not wake up his sleeping genin and pulled on his red coat, secretly glad that he had started wearing his armor to bed due to him sleeping without a shirt on before, before walking down. "Morning Tsunami-chan," Naruto greeted the seemingly glowing woman as he sat down at the table across from a similarly glowing Kakashi, who was staring at the woman's back.

Naruto chuckled with a raised eyebrow at the cyclopean and Tsunami, collecting a blush from the two. "So… did you have fun with Tsunami-chan last night, Kakashi-senpai?" He asked getting the two to jump with a sound 'eep!'

Naruto raised his eyebrow even further when he noticed that the sound didn't come from Tsunami. "Well then, I'll take that as a yes."

After everyone had gotten up and come down, Tenten and Benihime with blushes, they ate the food and got suited up to leave the Land of Waves. Now a large crowd of the villagers stood at the gate waving off their heroes. Naruto was speaking with Kakashi, when Inari walked towards their group. "Mr. Naruto?" The boy asked, catching the shinobi's attention. "I am sorry for what I said to you about not knowing what suffering is."

Naruto just smiled and placed his hand on the boy's head, "Inari, that is no reason to be so down on yourself, always stand tall and be proud of who you are." He said, rubbing the boy's hair like an older brother would. "Always keep your strength in your heart and never give up, never surrender." With that he pulled his hand back and walked towards the rest of the group. "Also make sure to look after your mother, Kakashi is probably going to come back here someday!" He yelled over his shoulder getting Kakashi and Tsunami to blush, while Tazuna dropped his Sake bottle in shock and had to be held back by several people as he went to throttle the silver haired cyclopean.

With that done and over with Team Ten and Team Twelve walked away on the bridge, with Haru slung over Kakashi's shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Inari, that man gave you hope again, as he once did before with the people of this country when he first killed Gato, so all in favor of the bridge being called The Bridge of the Unlimited Blades say, AYE!" Tazuna hollered out.

"AYE!" All of the villagers, Inari and Tsunami screamed out.

"Then it's decided, from now on and forever, The Bridge of the Unlimited Blades shall stand as the grand glowing symbol of the freedom given to Wave by a great man!" Tazuna said with pride. '_Now to finish that statue we've been working on of him.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I have a question for all of you who keep bringing up the reality marble… Do you not read the bottom parts that I place on my chapters for info? Another for the guest, the system isn't the one to fuck him up, it was his family that neglected him, not Konoha. On another note, the four winners for the polls on the Harem were Saber, Rider, Tayuya and Shizune. Haru just so you all know in this story is a nephew of the Fire Daimyo, just to explain his egotistic and spoiled nature.<strong>

**Final Harem: Saber, Rider, Tayuya, Shizune, Tenten, Rin, Ayame, Hana, Anko, Mei. **

**To sate a reviewer's "****emilbootanimefreak**" **happiness, I will be putting Tsume in as a fling every once in a while when Naruto and Hana go at it. She will not be a part of the harem.**

**When I said that Naruto couldn't use ninjutsu, that means no shadow clones for those of you who ask, so he has to be there personally to teach or for meetings, he can only use Archer's trace, reinforcement and Unlimited Blade Works abilities, Kenjutsu and Taijutsu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"**_**The path of devotion is a great labor. Do not ever mar it.**_**"**

**Gilgamesh, Fate Zero**

Chapter 4: Reporting Home, Chunin Exams

**I do not own Fate Stay/Night or Naruto**

**A Week after the mission to Wave**

The trip back was uneventful, except for Haru breaking out of his binds somehow, ordering Naruto to give him his power, girlfriends and to bow to his 'greatness'. The boy was then thrown into a tree courtesy of Sasuke, nearly getting ripped apart by hundreds of weapons flying from a scroll, being placed under a triple layer genjutsu by Tayuya and being on the receiving end of a large static shock from Kakashi again. The rest of the group shook their heads in disappointment at the idiot.

They had just arrived at the village, gave their passes at the gate and went straight to the Hokage tower and informed Minato of what had happened on their respective missions.

"Okay then, that is an interesting story, Team seven and twelve you can go home now, except for Naruto, Kakashi and Haru."

After everyone left the Yondaime looked at the three now in his office. Two of them stared back at him calmly. The genin gave a nervous look. "Well… Haru-san, I have been told that not only did you strike my daughter while on a mission… But in fact, the reason for the assault is because she wouldn't do as you say and the fact that she refused to sleep with you." the Hokage said, rage barely suppressed in his voice.

The Mitokado looked down, not liking where this was going. His moves were silent, he wouldn't be able to kill the Hokage let alone put a scratch on him, but he was definitely preparing for a fight to get out. '_I can probably take down these two Jounin,'_ Haru thought arrogantly.

The older blonde noticed all of this even though he wasn't facing the three shinobi, "I never really liked how nobles act, believing that they are god's gift to the world when they are weak ass shits." The Hokage smiled at Kakashi and Haru's shocked reactions, even though he couldn't see Kakashi's. Naruto just stood there impassively.

"Naruto, I would like you to stay behind so we can talk." Minato said. Naruto nodded and stood off to the side, while Minato finished confirming the mission report with Kakashi and saying that he will be getting into contact with the Fire Daimyo about Haru's status.

"Ok then, Naruto..." The Yondaime said as he sat back behind his desk again to stare at his estranged son. "Kushina and I thought of a having a large celebration dinner at the Hokage mansion to celebrate the success of Benihime's first C-Rank mission, even if the mission your team completed wasn't the one assigned to you, we would like it if you came as well, even if you don't want to come as part of the family, please come as her sensei with her other teammates."

The younger Namikaze nodded at the man's words. "I shall inform the team about the dinner, Hokage-sama, though I might be a little late getting there." He said as he bowed to the older man. "If that is all I will take my leave," He turned to the door and began opening it when Minato's voice called for him to wait.

"Naruto, I would like you to give these to your students if you believe them to be ready." The older of the blonde's said as he held out four Chunin Exam passes.

Naruto nodded to the man, "Yes Hokage-sama, I will be testing them in the morning anyways." With that he walked out the door of the Hokage's office, leaving the older man to sigh in slight disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night, Naruto's Apartment<strong>

Anko and another one of Naruto's girlfriends, Yugao Uzuki, stood behind their shared lover as he moved all of the furniture and was sprinkling a red dust on the ground in what seemed to be a large highly decorative circle. "So what do you think he is doing?" Yugao whispered in Anko's ear, getting a shrug in response from the Snake Mistress.

Yugao Uzuki had first met Naruto when he was eleven, already a jounin, while she was becoming a genin. When she first met him, she had believed he would be a boastful person because of his rank, but when he stayed quiet and instead didn't make fun of their comrades, she became interested in him.

On one of the first missions she had with him, she became fascinated with his weapon making ability. But she fell head over heals for him instead of just his weapons further along the line, after he saved her on her first chunin mission from Iwa's missing nin the Stone Bear. He saved her and her only remaining teammate, Hayate Gekko.

Naruto grunted from where he was standing as he placed the elegantly designed broadsword from his forge on the right side of the circle and an ancient nail looking dagger that is attached to a long chain that looked like it can restrain and immobilize targets from a distance. "This is something that a shinobi would call a fully advanced Summoning seal," He said as he held up an ancient bound manuscript. "I found this a year ago on one of my S-Class missions, apparently it holds some relation to the reality marble that Orochimaru-tousama and Tsunade-obaasama put inside me."

"Apparently, this seal connects to something called the Hero's Throne, the place where all heroic spirits go after death; I can use this to summon one or two of those said Heroic spirits to this plane." He set down the manuscript and turned to them. "We'll be continuing this later after the dinner that Kushina-sama has planned for my team's completed C-Rank."

Yugao and Anko nodded as he pulled on his crimson coat, they then looped their arms through his and Anko smirked, "You wanted the both of us to come with you so you could rub it in guy's face there, didn't you?" Naruto gave a slight smirk at her accusation, "No thats not it, I just haven't spent much time with Yugao-Hime because of her missions and my team, so I invited her and I knew that you'd enjoy taunting several people there. So yeah I want to make a few people jealous that I have two beautiful women on my arms for the dinner and several more that I love equally." He said as he kissed the Dango and sword lovers foreheads. "Let's go my Himes."

With that they headed out the door to walk towards the Namikaze Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Namikaze Mansion, Thirty Minutes Later<strong>

Minato sighed as he looked around the house at all the guests gathered, the Uchiha head family had arrived along with Tenten's parents, as well as Jiraiya and Kakashi, who at the moment was trying to weasel out the release date of the next Icha Icha from his favorite Author. So far his wayward son hadn't arrived and Benihime absolutely refused to begin the dinner without her Nii-san/Sensei.

"What is taking him so long, I'm hungry, Dammit!?" Sasuke snapped from beside Tayuya on the couch. Tenten just rolled her eyes at Sasuke's declaration of her new Idol, "Pipe down Duckass, the jackass will get here when he's good and ready." Tayuya snapped back. Mikoto and Kushina just chuckled at the interaction between teammates.

"I have to agree with Soichi on that one Kushina," Mikoto said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Where is our adorable son?" Kushina just shrugged as she watched the door, where her blonde husband was standing. "I don't know, I haven't interacted with him much since the bar incident." The redhead said with her head lowered. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her friend's statement. "Really now, I heard all about that from Itachi-kun, I completely forgot that I was going to talk to you about that." The black haired woman said as she searched for Itachi.

Before she could say anything else to the redhead, the front door opened and the younger Namikaze male that everyone was talking about walked in with Yugao Uzuki and Anko Mitarashi on each arm. Something that had all of the men at the party very jealous about, Itachi just stood in a corner of the Living room and grabbed the bridge of his nose and muttered the Nara's catchphrase as he caught the slight smirk on his best friend's face, "Troublesome, Baka."

The Anbu captain jumped slightly as he noticed Naruto turn his smirking face directly in his direction. "God dammit stop doing that!" Itachi shouted catching everyone's attention at the un-Uchiha like behaviour.

Naruto dropped his smirk and nodded to Minato, who was trying to keep the jealous feelings of his son down after watching his former sensei be on the receiving end of every girl in the building beside Anko and Yugao. "Ah Naruto, you made it." The Yondaime said with a foxy grin, "Now we can begin the dinner."

All he got in return was another nod as everyone filed into the large dining room, where the long table was set with steaming plates of food, Anko raised an eyebrow at the plate labeled '_Anko'_ that had several sticks of Dango on it. She turned to Naruto and mouthed the question to him.

The blonde just shrugged and began sitting down, until he saw Benihime's mischievous grin. He sighed and looked towards where she was sitting, apparently waiting for something to happen. "Amatuer," He said just loud enough for her and her teammates to hear. Suddenly everyone heard a roar of anger from Itachi as Naruto Kawarimi with the raven haired boy, who suddenly found himself unable to move from the chair, lest his pants rip.

The Namikaze and Uchiha families watched in stunned silence, while Tayuya, Tenten and Naruto's girlfriends roared with laughter. Naruto chuckled from behind Benihime, startling the redhead, "You are going to have to do better than that to get me, you made it too obvious."

Kushina and Minato were stunned watching Naruto being so playful with the girl. Naruto pulled Itachi's old chair to his spot at the table between his Himes and chuckled as Itachi managed to switch himself into an extra pair of pants.

"So Benihime-chan," Naruto said after a few minutes of the parents chatting, catching everyone's attention. "How do you like your new Katana?" At the mention of the new Katana that she received from the usual mystery person, Kushina and Benihime's jaws dropped. '_How does he know!? I haven't even worn it to team meetings, training or missions!'_ She thought.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked while his girlfriends gained a mischievous glint in their eyes. "I was just wondering if you liked the Katana that _I_ made for you." Benihime finally snapped out of her stupor at that revelation. "_You're_ the guy that keeps giving me those mystery gifts!?" She blurted out, causing Naruto to smirk slightly at his little sister's shock.

"Mhmm," He said while swallowing several noodles of his pork ramen. "I thought I'd give you the katana for a graduation gift, if you are worried about breaking it by taking it on missions or training, you don't have to worry because I put self restoration seals on it."

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Kushina were still stuck in their surprised stupor, while Mikoto and Itachi chuckled at the two stunned redheads.

The dinner was full of conversation after that, mostly Mikoto asking the younger blonde about how he had been, since he hadn't visited the compound in a while, instantly getting the jealousy of Kushina.

As it came time for goodbyes, Naruto handed his students the Chunin Exam slips, informing them of how the Exams would be taking place in a couple of weeks. Tenten's eyes lit up slightly at the idea of getting back at her former teammates and sensei. After that, Naruto left for a night of sinful pleasure with Anko and Yugao, with Jiraiya and Kakashi staring after them in jealousy. Benihime had rushed to her room after her older brother left to collect all of the presents she had gotten from the mystery gifts and give them a better spot than laying around.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment<strong>

**Lemon Start**

As soon as the two Jounin and one Anbu walked into the legend's apartment, He pulled Yugao to the side and slammed her into the wall beside the door. Just as she was about to retaliate, she felt her lover's warm lips against her own, he slipped a hand under her ANBU armor and grabbed her right breast, massaging it with a soft circulating motion, causing Yugao to moan.

He took a nipple between two of his fingers and pinched it carefully before twisting it, making her moan into his mouth. He took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Yugao couldn't think as she started kissing him back, it just felt so good, she could not help herself. She had neglected her body for so very long, by going on several missions, it felt so good to just let go and let the pleasure take its course.

Meanwhile the two was going at it, Anko was staring with wide eyes at the scene, due to the quick attack by her shared lover. Seconds later Anko's face broke into a wide grin as she thought of all the possibilities this could lead to, she hadn't had an orgy with Naruto and another one of the girls in a while.

The thoughts left Anko all giddy and… very horny!

The kiss between Yugao and Naruto finally came to an end from what seemed like hours. They probably would have prefered to stay lip locked together for longer, but air was needed for both sides. They broke apart panting, foreheads touching one another and eyes staring into each other.

"So Yugao-hime? Do you want to make up for lost time?" Naruto asked while still holding the purple haired woman up against the wall.

Yugao didn't answer; she just looked at him like he was stupid. Then she kissed him viciously and took the opportunity to drive her small tongue into his mouth. Five seconds later he was kissing her back with even more ferocity than before and the both of them were enjoying it to the fullest.

Anko was just sitting there with her jaw on the floor looking at the two lovers in a full out heated make out session, while the Snake Mistress was sitting in front of the door with a shit eating grin on her face holding a video camera in her hand.

When they broke apart for the second time they both were panting hard and just enjoying the feel of each other's body, pressing against one another. Naruto started to kiss down her neck, making Yugao close her eyes and moan out loud as his hands went down her sides to the straps of her grey body-armor. He undid the straps and pulled the armor off of the woman.

Naruto then attacked the now bare skin with his mouth, kissing and nipping, while he threw the grey armor onto the coach. Yugao wrapped her still clothed legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the bedroom with Anko following behind giddily. Naruto placed her down on the bed with him on top of her again.

Yugao lay under him just enjoying everything he performed to her soft body ranging from kissing, nibbling, sucking and licking. She loved all of it and always moaned in satisfaction when he took control of her body in the unique way that he did. She felt him kiss his way to her collarbone and down to her perky nipples and took her right tit into his mouth and the left one in between his fingers, gently pinching and twisting, while suckling and nipping on the other one.

After giving the other nipple the same treatment he went even lower, licking down her smooth stomach and trailed a fine long snakelike line of saliva down to her ticklish belly button. Then he slowly traveled down to her womanhood. "No not there Naruto-kun, that is indecent. Please don't!" The Anbu's plea was ignored as Naruto just responded with a, "Nothing about you can ever be disgusting, my beautiful Ken-Hime!" With that he dipped his tongue inside her honey pot, making her scream out his name in ecstasy.

Not long after he dived into her wet cavern, Yugao came with a ear-shattering scream, her hands gripping the blonde's hair. Standing on the edge of the bed was Anko filming the entire scene. '_This'll do for our children's sex education.'_ The Snake mistress thought with a kinky smirk.

"Hey Yugao-chan, Naruto-kun, do you think this will beat any of Jiraiya's smutty books?" Anko asked the two lovers that had just had a large orgasm. She received no response. Anko smirked and crawled onto the bed, up next to Yugao's face, while shedding her clothes and started kissing the high woman and drowning Yugao's moans in her own throat. Anko then moved to straddle Yugao's belly still kissing her and started to knead her friend's perky breasts.

Naruto who was still lapping up Yugao's nectar, saw the glistening cunt of Anko right in front of him and plunged two of his fingers inside of her cunt, making the woman break the kiss with Yugao and scream out to the ceiling. Anko grabbed the bed sheets, fisting them with all her might at the sudden and forceful penetration.

_'He sure knows how to keep me on my toes!'_ Anko thought as she got used to his fingers, only to be given a third finger like he read her mind. '_Oh God! He really does know how to make it as pleasurable as possible!'_

Yugao finally came down from on high and laid there basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. Still feeling Naruto lapping at her entrance she looked up at Anko's face contorted in a sense of pleasure. Wanting to not just be idle, Yugao lifted herself up to the level of her fellow purple haired woman's breasts and grabbed them both and latched her mouth onto the left one.

Suddenly Anko grabbed Yugao's head and began making out with her as the snake mistress took pleasure from two fronts. The tongue battle went raging on for a while, giving Naruto a chance to come up behind the heavily panting Anko. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head forward at the crook of her neck kissing the back of her ear. He then ran his hands up and down her smooth sides making her shiver in delight.

At her nod, he slid his twitching cock a few times in and out of her drenched womanhood, getting it coated with her slick juices before plunging it into her anal opening, just like the horny snake woman enjoyed. "Oh Naruto-kun! I fucking love it!" She screamed out to everyone in the surrounding apartments without a care in the world.

"You and me both my Hebi-Hime, now scream for me!" Naruto said in a little strained voice. She was always so tight it was almost unbearable, just the way he liked it and scream she did as she felt the dick inside her rectum actually beginning to expand, stretching her to the limit and beyond. Anko felt like all the times she ate Dango and she loved it.

After Naruto and Anko broke apart, the purple haired woman panting heavily. Yugao was looking longingly at her blonde boyfriend as he rode her fellow purple haired lover to her orgasm.

Yugao's eyes went wide as she remembered how Naruto first took her virginity in that position. Soon a dreamy look formed on her face as she watched Anko come down from her high.

"Oh Gods, keep fucking me you horny walking armory!" The scream from Anko shook the Anbu captain out of her thoughts. While she had been busy on memory lane, Naruto had reversed Anko's position and was now pounding the Mitarashi missionary style down into the covers of the bed. Her face contorted into a silent scream of ecstasy as she was pounded faster, harder and deeper with each thrust Naruto gave.

Yugao saw that the two of them were hanging on by their last thread, each trying to make the other cum before the other. A cheshire grin like no one other than the woman being violently fucked could muster spread over her face as she came up with an idea.

She sautered over to the two horny shinobi that were crying out in the leaps of passion as they were just about to burst into each other. Yugao sat down on her knees in front of Anko and the Anbu member grabbed a fistful of Anko's unbound purple hair, yanked her head up from the mattress and kissed her hard pushing the struggling woman over the edge. Anko gave Naruto's balls a nice squeeze and nibbled on his right earlobe. Combined with the stimulation from Yugao on his current fuck mate and Anko's cunt squeezing all of his seed out of his balls, it forced the man to shoot all of his baby making seed deep into Anko's pussy with an animalistic growl. Anko being satisfied with the heat spreading through her body, passed out as she had her orgasm and fell asleep next to the other two members of their late night escapade.

Naruto grabbed Yugao's hand that was currently clenching Anko's hair and swung her around to face him. Yugao was a little startled at the fast switch and was caught unprepared when he grabbed her hair much in the same manner she did to Anko and kissed her hard.

Yugao moaned into the kiss, Naruto was a very good kisser, especially since he had a lot of women in his Himes and it made it oh so much more enjoyable. Their tongues battled for dominance until Yugao made her small tongue break into his mouth, startling Naruto for just a moment. It was enough for Yugao to take charge of the heavy make out session and utterly dominate his little weapon filled world.

Naruto was currently stuck inside Anko's cunt since he was too big to be removed from her vagina. It took almost three minutes of kissing Yugao until he got it out of the unconscious woman underneath him and when he did he got jumped by Yugao, receiving another hot kiss.

Feeling his erect cock snug in between her ass-cheeks as she straddled him, she almost plugged herself on him until she heard Naruto speak.

Naruto pulled her body to him and leaned in against Yugao's ear and whispered, "Brace yourself, Ken-Hime!" After he said that, he nibbled lightly on her ear and grabbed one of her breasts making her moan, to which he took full advantage of, pushing his tongue into her gasping mouth.

Soon after Naruto disappeared from her sight and that made her a little worried. Then she felt it, something that felt like a stone hard pole poking against her streaming core as she was flipped over to her hands and knees with her ass in the air. Whatever thoughts she had shot out of her mind when Naruto slammed into her pussy and made her arch her back, her eyes wide in apparent shock and mouth open in a silent scream.

With all of the pounding she was receiving, Yugao was fast approaching her climax and she knew she would not last much longer. They had been at it for twelve minutes already and it flew by so fast, Naruto pounding her into the mattress and the fabric of the sheets rubbing against her sensitive breasts.

Seeing Yugao shudder Naruto knew she was close to coming and he smirked. Right after that, he pulled her head towards him and began nibbling on her lips, seeking entrance, it was enough to cause Yugao to scream her climax out. She saw nothing, but white and would have thought she was in heaven if not for the pounding she still felt from between her legs making her mewl like a kitten with her brown eyes closed.

Naruto chuckled at the sounds coming from his long haired girlfriend and could not help thinking, _'I guess that her Anbu Neko mask isn't just for show.'_

Yugao came down from her high and was greeted with the sight of Naruto pulling away from her crotch as he came, letting the last remnants of his spilt seed pour onto the white sheets below them.

In retaliation for her pounding earlier as she woke from her short nap while Yugao was still on her orgasmic high, Anko shoved Naruto onto his back and crawled on top of him, kissing his muscular tanned chest then trailing kisses downwards to his rock hard aching member. Yugao studied Anko's every move as she came down from her second high, storing what made him moan and groan the loudest. Anko was enjoying herself immensely and by the sounds of it so was Naruto, she found it funny when she hit a spot that felt particularly good, he would growl like an animal, instead of moan.

Guessing that the animal side he got from being with Hana was showing, she kept going and saw Yugao looking like she was entranced with what she was doing to the boy. She was storing every piece of information about what Anko was doing and what made Naruto groan the loudest.

"Gods Anko-Hime, stop teasing me already!" Naruto whined, Anko just smiled even more and took him inside her mouth. After a few more times of taking him into her throat, Anko noticed Yugao reaching for the dick she was currently sucking on. Getting fed up with the woman's reluctance, Anko beaconed Yugao to approach, when she did she got closer to her and whispered something in her ear.

Naruto was looking on intently trying to figure out what they could be talking about; when he saw that they broke apart he got very curious to what they were going to do. Then when both of the beautiful women went down on his cock, his brain shorted and the pleasure started pouring out.

"Shit, oh gods my Himes, keep going that feels so good!" Naruto groaned. First they both licked his shaft up and down, getting his large member wet, after that they exchanged a deep kiss with his cock between their lips, but the real thing that blew his pressured load all over them, was when they placed their both of their breasts around his straining cock, pumping it up and down.

Naruto getting a front seat view seeing his dick getting sandwiched by both hot women did not last long and with a low growl he came and shot his seed onto both their faces. Some of it got into Yugao's mouth, slightly surprising the Anbu captain. Anko was eagerly scooping up the cum that had landed on her and Yugao into her mouth, even going so far as to savor the taste. '_It is just like ramen,'_ She commented as she wondered what her own taste was.

Yugao on the other hand was so embarrassed that she averted her eyes from her two lovers while blushing furiously thinking, _'How could I have done such a thing, it's so degrading.'_ She thought, though she had been in different positions with her blonde before. Anko saw the inquisitive look on Yugao's face and couldn't help, but roll her eyes at the woman.

Naruto was watching the whole ordeal and saw that Anko was a little giddy from the amount of semen she took in, he saw her lie down on top of the damp bed sheets with a small blush on her cheeks apparently waiting for him, while Yugao took a small break to rest her tired body.

He climbed on top of her naked form and stopped when he was looking into her lovely eyes. He cupped her left cheek and kissed her softly on the lips, before he pushed into his lover with small strokes. She squealed when he hit her g-spot.

"Are you ok Anko-Hime?" Naruto asked, stopping in his thrusts. Anko looked into his eyes and just nodded and then grabbed him in a hug squishing their bodies flush against each other as she turned over.

Naruto pulled back to look her in the eyes, their eyes met and everything else vanished from the face of the earth. Electric blue met chocolate brown as they both gazed into each other's souls.

They got closer, until their lips met and they kissed again. Anko moaned at the feeling of Naruto inside her, and after a few kisses she signaled him to start moving. He started out slowly and gaining more momentum after a while, she bit her lip to keep from screaming out. Naruto thought he would be going mad at the pressure she squeezing him with, a real kunoichi was no joke.

"Oh Gods, Naruto it's really starting to feel good! Ahh, fuck me, ooooh mmh! Please, go faster!" He complied with her request and she loved him for it.

Naruto rolled over onto his back with Anko still connected making her the one on top. He rammed up inside Anko when she came down and somehow got even deeper inside her. "AAAAHHHHH!" The scream covered the entire room as she came due to the new position the new intrusion.

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY?!" A shout came from one of the people living in the apartment complex. Anko didn't register it in her orgasmic haze that someone was shouting small curses at them from the neighboring apartments, but the same could not be said for Naruto and Yugao.

Naruto was sporting a nice blush on his face at being heard and complained about by the neighbors in the apartments. Yugao had a similar blush, but instead of the look of embarrassment she gained a mischievous smirk across her face.

Naruto and Yugao shared a look before they broke out laughing. The blush that Naruto had fell from his face and took on the same smirk as his lover. She was without a doubt taking an influence from spending time with him and the others, but if that was going to be a good thing was another story altogether.

Anko finally came to and was lying on Naruto's chest. She could still feel the length of him inside her and it felt great just to lie there and bask in the afterglow of her own orgasm. Yugao moaned as she laid down with her, her sensitive breasts rubbing against his muscular torso.

With a few more kisses between them and the three of them promptly fell asleep in each others' embrace.

**Next Morning**

Naruto looked down at his two sleeping angels when he woke, as he found his arms restrained and he smiled before leaning down kissing them both on their foreheads. It was a nice feeling seeing the two of them smile contently after he did it and they both snuggled deeper into each other's embrace.

The Jounin got up from the bed making sure not to wake his two girlfriends and made his way to the shower, today he would be collecting the passes from his team and making them go through hell to make sure that they are ready for the Exams in two weeks.

Naruto felt a pair of soft arms encircle him as he was about to enter the shower, he looked over his shoulder at Anko, her smile was wicked as she pressed her breasts against his back. "You know Naruto-Kun, I still have not repaid you for what you did last night!" She whispered sensually into his ear, while Naruto had to stifle a slight nose bleed as he remembered all of the various positions that he took his Hebi-Hime in.

**Lemon End**

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin Lounge, Two Weeks later<strong>

Yuuhi Kurenai was normally a patient woman. Her genin were all relatively well behaved and she had a slightly secret relationship with a fellow jonin, Asuma Sarutobi, the younger son of the Late Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. She accepted most other Jounin despite her quirks and was notably best friends with Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka. The one person she could never see eye-to-eye with was the lazy, perverted cyclopean Kakashi Hatake.

Why the man got under her skin, she hadn't a clue, but ever since her first induction as a Jounin a few months ago, her observations of the man had yet to show her why he was so well respected. Sure, she had seen him in action on missions and read a few of the reports on his life, understanding why he was seen as a shinobi, but as a person, he seemed to lack respect for others.

"Hey, Kurenai, are you ok?" Asuma asked as they both sat down on one of the many couches in the Jounin lounge, his feet propped up on the small table in the center of the O-shaped couch. Another few Jounin from foreign nations would walk in occasionally, the most notably being from Suna, Kiri and Kumo respectively, Iwa was still throwing a hissy fit about losing the war. The two Leaf shinobi took note of their village's Jounin and their allies taking the couch and vacated the room.

Kurenai looked back at her 'secret' boyfriend and nodded, "Yeah, sorry. That was weird though… why would Kumo and Kiri enter the chunin exams? I thought that Kiri was in a civil war."

"To gather information, I'd bet that Kiri is doing it to not look week" Asuma said before shrugging, "Who cares? As long as they aren't out to get us right now, I'm fine."

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "I'm beginning to wonder who is the real lazy person on your team, you or that Nara."

"I'm ok with that though," Asuma said lazily as he reached for another cigarette. The cigarette in his hands instantly changed into a cockroach and out of reflex, and slight fear of the things, Asuma flared his wind chakra, shredding the cigarette before it could reach his lips. He put a new cigarette in his mouth and gave a wounded look to the beautiful red eyed woman seated next to him, "You keep doing that and I'll start to think you don't like me..."

Kurenai glared at the bearded Sarutobi, "I like you just fine… when you aren't smelling like an entire pack of cigarettes. How you haven't been detected by enemies while on a mission smoking those vile things, I'll never know."

"It's a trade sec-" He was interrupted by a different voice, "He manipulates his wind chakra to keep it circulating around his body to keep his scent concealed. It's a simple training technique that most wind users use after they manage to cut the waterfall."

The gathered Jounin turned to see a crimson clad shinobi with black armor covering his torso. Many felt their jaws fall open and women in the room felt the blood rush to their faces. His face was frighteningly similar to that of the Yondaime, a key difference being the whisker-like marks on his cheeks and the tanned and slightly more chiseled from stone look that he had.

Next to him was the masked master of one thousand jutsu, Kakashi and the Super Pervert hated by all women, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Kakashi gave a simple wave and his one visible eye closed in an upside down 'U' as he greeted the room, "Yo!"

The room's occupants were quiet as Kakashi and Jiraiya dragged the tall and stronger blonde legend to the couch, before taking a seat for themselves and Kakashi pulled his book out, while Jiraiya pulled out a hand written manuscript whilst giggling perversely. They was quickly put away before two golden swords hanging from a golden portal could pierce them, making the raven haired woman next to Asuma blink. Her attention went to the scowling shinobi that resembled the Hokage.

"Don't pull anything perverted in my presence," Naruto snarled, "It's already bad enough that I caught the both of you passed out outside my window with nose bleeds the morning after I slept with Yugao and Anko."

Jiraiya's eyes saddened as he looked towards his godson in a hurt fashion, "Give it a chance, Naruto-Kun… you never know, you might get inspired to use some of it in your dates with the gals." Kakashi nodded in agreement and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the crimson shinobi.

"And if you two would stop with the perverted shit, you guys would probably get laid," Naruto pointed out. This sent Kakashi into a depressed state as he sunk to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. "Plus Jiraiya, Tsunade would probably like you better if you stopped being so perverted." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes at his fellow Jounin, before looking up at the two nearest sets of eyes that were currently burning into his body, "What? Never seen a guy chew out two Super Perverts before?"

"Yondaime-sama, what's with the new look?" Asuma asked, his eyes wide. Naruto arched an eyebrow at the statement.

"You must be Asuma, Kakashi told me about you," the blonde nodded, smirking, "Sorry, I'm not my father."

"Father?" Kurenai asked in confusion. Naruto glanced at her, before looking back to the Sarutobi and finally he glanced towards Kakashi.

"Does nobody here know me, or is this a secluded case?" Naruto asked with a frown. "I mean I am one of the only SS-Rank shinobi in Konoha." Kakashi sheepishly chuckled and stood from his state of depression.

"Well… Kurenai is a new Jounin and I believe that Asuma was with the Guardian Twelve until recently..." His nervous explanation was understood by the Namikaze. "... Though they should have been there when you requested your team..."

"So basically everyone forgot that I killed Orochimaru-Tousama and Danzo, along with ending the civil war in Kiri?" Naruto grumbled as he sat back with crossed arms, "Figures. End the Third Shinobi War, you're remembered for eternity, kill the commander of the illegal ROOT ANBU along with a traitor Sannin and the fact that I helped end the Kiri civil war and am engaged to Mei Terumi and you're nothing."

Mentally, Jiraiya and Kakashi were counting down, waiting for everyone in the room to get it. '_5… 4… 3… 2… And… 1.'_

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!? The Crimson Knight of Kiri and Naruto of the Unlimited Blades!?" a small portion of the shinobi from Kiri and Kumo exclaimed while the ones from Konoha started whispering in confusion. '_Seriously? I'm famous in the other countries and yet most of my fellow Leaf Jounin don't even know me!?'_ The insulted Namikaze thought. Before he knew it, Naruto was swarmed by several Kiri and one Leaf jounin who were asking furiously for autographs and the like. Not one for crowded spaces, Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled lowly, the Gate of Babylon forming behind him.

The crowd dispersed and a few of the Leaf shinobi that actually knew him dragged the still confused few out of the room with them upon realizing he was irritated with their persistence. Naruto huffed and smirked, "Serves them right, trying to gang up on me. Impatient and annoying mongrels..."

"I'm sorry, but you… you're claiming to be Naruto of the Unlimited Blades, right?" Kurenai asked curiously. He glanced at her and she fought the urge to blush when his curious blue eyes locked on her. "I'm not claiming to be, I _am_ him, seriously I live in the same village as you and you don't know who I am?" He replied with a small smile before looking up at the ceiling, "I'd think that you'd have heard all about me from Hana, Anko and Yugao, they talk most of the time about their missions together."

"That answers the questions, but care telling me why you're here?" Asuma asked once he snapped from his shocked stupor, shakily lighting a cigarette. '_I forgot Yondaime-sama had a son, all I see is their daughter most of the time.'_ Naruto nodded and stretched his arms.

"I'm here to watch my genin team pass the exams. Simple as that," The blonde shrugged before he summoned his Kanshou and Bakuya, examining the yin/yang blades.

"So does anyone know who the proctor for the first exam is?" Kakashi asked the other two as his sensei's son became too involved in checking his blade constructs. Asuma and Kurenai looked to their fellow Jounin and nodded.

"Yeah, I heard that the Yondaime asked Morino Ibiki to do it," Asuma chuckled, "Man those kids are going to be screwed."

"Shit, I would've just given up if I knew," Kakashi grumbled as he sat back, "No way in hell would I take any type of test with Ibiki as my proctor."

"I don't understand, who's Ibiki?" Kurenai asked curiously. Before Kakashi could reply, Naruto spoke up as he dispelled his swords. "He's the psycho that is the head of the T&I department, he specializes in psychological warfare," the armored nin said before sitting back with his hands locking behind his head, "I'm surprised that you don't know most of our famous ninja, it makes me wonder how you got to Jounin."

All he got in return for his comment was a slight glare from the woman.

"Yeah Ibiki is terrifying in his own right, but I'm positive that my team will pass," the blonde said with a nod, "That's only due to the fact that I've personally trained the kids to the ground till they couldn't move anymore in all of the different fields ever since I received them as a team."

"I wondered why your team didn't seem to mind getting D-Ranks," Kakashi mused.

"It's the only way they will have a chance of surviving in the outside world, when not based on pure luck?" Naruto countered before shrugging, "I hope that you actually trained your kids, despite that you like your spare reading time, don't even try to deny it."

"... Touché," the masked Jounin muttered as he sat back and relaxed against the couches cushions. The two other jounin exchanged a curious look before they looked back at the weapon creating shinobi. "I wonder how our genin are doing," Naruto said as he laid his head back to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>In the First Exam<strong>

Benihime sent a sideways glance at Sasuke, who was seated a few feet ahead of her, before looking at the small toad in her lap and whispered, "Is he done, Gamakichi-chan?" Gamakichi nodded once and Benihime smirked before looking down at her paper as she pulled out a bag of candy, "Ok Gama-chan, what are the duckass's answers?"

Tayuya finished answering all of her questions and smiled proudly, while Tenten finished using mirrors to cheat off of Neji and Rock Lee. This exam was so easy, especially after spending time in Orochimaru's elite guard. A light-headed feeling overcame the redhead and she fell forward before sitting back up. A sly smirk crossed her face as she quietly whispered, "Thanks you stupid ginger. I knew I could count on you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Tayuya's Mindscape<strong>

Ino Yamanaka was about to start copying the redhead's answers, when she was grasped from behind by a powerful hand. "What do you think you are doing you fucking slut?" Tayuya asked as she slammed her fist into the side of the blonde's temple. "How are you resisting my jutsu!?" Ino managed to gasp out as the redhead started coming towards her.

"Naruto-sensei, taught us all how to kick Yamanaka asses out of our heads if they try their techniques on us, now get out of my head you bitch!" Tayuya snapped, having enough of the scared fangirl.

With that Ino was tossed from the pissed Uzumaki's mindscape and back into her own body.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Exam Room<strong>

Tayuya smirked as she looked back at the sweating Yamanaka as she took control of her body again. '_Serves you right bitch,'_ The young redhead thought. '_Hmm, I might actually like having Naruto-kun as a sensei… Wait a sec, why the fuckin' hell did I say Naruto-kun!?'_

* * *

><p><strong>For your information of all you who have your minds in the gutter in regards to Benihime blushing when she was caught lying next to Naruto in his bed. This is not incest. It is perfectly normal for younger siblings to take comfort with their older siblings, most of the time when the older sibling is a boy. I know it's true because my younger sister sleeps next to me when she is either having a nightmare, it is storming or seeking comfort, for the last time I am not into incest so there will be none in my stories.<strong>

**Also for anyone confused, about the Harem, **

**Saber, Rider, Tayuya, Shizune, Tenten, Rin, Ayame, Hana, Anko, Mei and Yugao.**

**This is for the Guest who asked about if Yugao was in the harem, if they have already been mentioned in the story as being a part of his small family, then they are a part of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"If you walk down the path that you believe is right, you cannot be wrong."**

**Shirou Emiya, Fate Stay/Night**

Chapter 5: Second Exam, a New Enemy

**I do not own Fate Stay/Night or Naruto**

**Forest of Death**

"Welcome everyone," Anko shouted as all of the genin to pass the First Exam gathered in front of the Snake Mistress. "To the Forest of Death!"

"That place isn't scary at all!" Benihime declared in an attempt to raise her and her team's spirits as they heard creepy noises coming from the forest in front of them. The redhead quickly stiffened as a kunai sailed past her face, burying itself into the ground behind her. The blade just lightly cut her cheek drawing a drop of blood. Anko was right behind her with her arm around the girl's neck as she licked up the blood trailing down her boyfriend's sister's face.

"Oh, you are Naruto-kun's little sister, that reminds me, I need to find him later to pick up where we stopped last night," Anko said a blush forming on her cheeks, all of Team 12 just stared at what she was hinting of doing with their sensei, getting a bit of drool and blushes from Tenten and Tayuya. She then felt a presence behind her.

"Hello Proctor-san, I believe this is yours," A giggly voice said behind her, Anko and Benihime turned to see a young man wearing a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-coloured pants, and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wore a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it. He also wears an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye. "Thank you sir, but you shouldn't be sneaking up behind me." Anko stated with a hard smile. "My boyfriend might get jealous and try to kill you."

"Sorry Ma'am, don't hurt Tobi, Tobi is a good boy," The clearly insane genin apologized as he quickly bowed to the proctor and scurried back to his team, which had a young girl with orange hair tied up in an onion-like bun on the top of her head and a young red haired boy with wide brown eyes that was wearing dark green robes with a pale poncho around him. Tayuya stared at the redhead getting a strange feeling of familiarity from the shinobi's aura.

"Listen up, maggots!" Anko shouted, snapping everyone out of their dazes and getting back to explaining the exam. "As you know, I am Anko Mitarashi, girlfriend of Naruto Namikaze, the Legendary Red Knight of Kiri." That statement got all of the Mist genin leering at her revealing form to go stiff and stare at the ground. "And you have the honour of being my first group of victims in the Exams! Welcome to the second stage of the Chunin exams which will take place in our very own Forest of Death!"

The assembled participants stared at her silently with the exception of the Kiri ninjas, most of whom were sweating and whimpering, not wanting to be killed by their Hero for offending his girlfriend. "Before you can proceed onward to the next exam, you need to sign a form releasing Konoha of liability of any injuries you sustain, or any responsibility should you die, and some of you will die. Once each team has signed the form, you will receive either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll, like these." Anko then held up two scrolls so that everyone could see the writing on them.

"Your task is simple, obtain one of each scroll and make your way to the central tower. Your time limit is five days. There is no upper limit on the number of scrolls you can obtain, but the longer you remain in the forest, the more likely you are to be attacked, killed or eaten. Remember that you need your whole team to finish, so if one of your team-mates dies, you cannot pass."

Anko paused to let the terrifying effect to set in and spoke after a minute, "The tent is over there. Fill out your form, grab your scroll and get to the gate you are assigned to. Move!"

All of the genin got into a line in front of the tent flap, waiting for their chance to get their scroll, while a small team from Suna left.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Hours Later, Forest of Death<strong>

Tayuya sighed as she patched up the cuts on Sasuke and Benihime. '_I can't believe that I actually missed the fight.'_ The older redhead groaned in her head. A squad of Kiri genin had attacked the duckbutt and younger redhead, while Tayuya and Tenten had been out searching for other teams to see if they can get any scrolls. The two younger genin had been able to defeat the enemy team, but they still took some injuries, causing Tayuya and the weapons loving girl to come to the sight of a tied up Kiri team and their teammate's holding an extra Earth Scroll.

Benihime gave a sharp yelp as Tayuya yanked slightly on the bandage on her arm, when she turned to complain she wisely shut up catching view of the older redhead's darkened face. "Let's get a move on Tayuya," Tenten said from up in her lookout tree. "I can feel a few teams heading this way." Tayuya nodded and helped the younger redhead to her feet, while Sasuke just 'hn'd' as he got up.

Team 12 started heading out deeper into the forest, leaving the clearing just as Konoha's team 10 broke through the foliage. Shikamaru and his teammates looked around at the clearing seeing the unconscious Kiri team.

The Nara boy shrugged his shoulders as he looked towards his team. "I guess it was just these guys that we heard," The shadow user said. "It looks like their scroll was already taken, so we should head out." He got nods from his teammates and they jumped off into the trees in the opposite direction of Team 12.

Team 12 continued onward for a few more hours, encountering another team that they left alone once they found that they only had another earth scroll.

"Goddammit!" Tayuya snapped as she struck the tree next to her, where she was keeping watch with two shadow clones, while the rest of her team continued to set up the base camp. "I honestly thought that we'd at least get a Heaven Scroll by now, especially with all the piece of shit teams we've run into."

Tenten made a comforting motion as she looked up from organizing her weapon scrolls. "Well not every team gets it right off the bat." The bun haired girl said as she began cleaning her favorite katana. Sasuke and Benihime grunted in agreement as they started setting up the firepit and Sasuke breathed a fireball onto the logs.

"The only real problem I see is that we need to get an extra set of scrolls because of our larger than normal squad." Sasuke said as he sat down. The duckass haired got more grunts of agreement from his kunoichi teammates. They all went stiff as a new voice entered their conversation.

"Oh, that's gotta suck, Tobi doesn't have that problem, Tobi is a good boy." A giggly voice said from right beside the young Uchiha, causing team 12 to whip around and see the orange masked shinobi from earlier.

Tayuya and Tenten instantly jumped into their respective stances, Benihime and Sasuke moving slightly slower, making the masked man tilt his head in confusion. "Is something wrong, Tobi didn't scare you did he?"

The masked shinobi's answer was a collective sweatdrop from Team 12 as they kept their guard up facing the man. '_How the hell did he get passed of defences and manage to sit next to me without anyone noticing!?'_ Sasuke thought as he tried to think of a reason for not sensing the clearly insane boy. Tobi sighed as he stood to his feet. "Well then, young Jinchuuriki shall we talk about our business?" The man asked, dropping his insane charade as he faced the younger of the two redheads.

Tayuya and Sasuke instantly moved in front of Benihime, who gasped at the man's words. "Who the hell are you and how do you know that Benihime is a Jinchuuriki!?" Tenten demanded as she readied her chakra metal Bo staff in front of her to take on their adversary.

Tobi gave a dark chuckle before he formed several hand signs faster than the genin could keep up with. "Fire Release: Bomb Blast Dance!" He smirked slightly behind his mask as an explosion of fire shook the clearing they were in and sent Tenten and Sasuke flying through a few trees, while Tayuya dug her feet into the ground, grabbing onto her cousin.

"Does Tobi have your attention now, Uzumaki-chans?" Tobi asked with a dark chuckle as Tayuya snarled at the masked man.

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin Lounge<strong>

Minato smiled at all of the Jounin that came to attention as he walked into the lounge where all of the Jounin-sensei were sitting conversing while they waited for the students to complete the Second Exam. His smile got larger as he noticed his eldest child sitting with the Yondaime's old sensei and Kakashi, talking to Kurenai and Asuma about how their teams would do.

"Hello Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-kun," Minato said as he walked towards the small group. "Hello Naruto-kun, Asuma-san, Kurenai-chan how are you all doing?"

The appearance of the Yondaime got the attention of all the gaping shinobi quickly as they rushed towards him, all trying to talk at once. Minato raised an eyebrow as Jiraiya and Asuma started herding them back from the Yondaime and noticed how his eldest child had a dark aura surrounding him that had Kakashi whimpering in fear and Kurenai stifling a slight giggle.

"Um, what was that about?" Minato asked with a sheepish grin and sweatdrop. Jiraiya sighed and looked over at his student. "Naruto had a bit of trouble earlier with our own forces not recognizing him, while all the foreign shinobi did…" At his words he and Kakashi stared over at Kurenai and Asuma, both of whom were trying to sink into their spots on the couch in embarrassment as their Yondaime turned his gaze towards them.

"Well that's interesting," Minato said with a slight grin towards his slightly pissed son. "Come on Naruto-kun, it's only natural that most shinobi recognise a Kage before another person." His words only seemed to make the dark aura spread from the man's body and Jiraiya shook his head before looking over at Asuma and Kurenai and mouthing, 'This is your fault.' The two Jounin had the decency to look sheepish.

A massive flare of dark chakra suddenly sprung up from the Forest of Death and caught all of the shinobi's attention and the Yondaime quickly focused on it. It was… Dark, twisted, chaotic and… Familiar.

"It can't be, he's here!" Minato muttered as his eyes widened in alarm, catching his son's attention. He quickly hirashin'd towards the forest, never noticing that his son and sensei had grabbed his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of Death<strong>

"W-What do you want from us, you bat-shit crazy freak!?" Tayuya snarled, silently cursing her fear to the strange man wearing the spiral mask, Sasuke and Tenten were unconscious while Benihime was breathing heavily from whatever sealing technique the man had just used on her to stop Kyuubi from getting out. The man chuckled with his disturbing, insane voice as the redhead struggled to remain in a defensive position over her fallen teammates. Sasuke was out from a quick genjutsu that his sharingan couldn't see through and the bitch took Tenten out after the bun haired girl's weapons passed right through his body, not harming him in the slightest. Tayuya could feel the exhaustion from fighting the man who so obviously outclassed them form over her and she struggled to remain conscious.

"Dear Tayuya-chan… I simply want the Jinchuuriki," The man said with a chaotic giggle. A violent shudder went down the girl's spine as the man continued, "I just want to rip the Bijuu from her overripe corpse and take it's power for myself."

The man then vanished from their sight and Benihime stiffened when she felt him breathing on her neck. The masked shinobi put his hands on her shoulders and lowly hissed, "Hello Kyuubi-kun..."

"W-w-who _are_ you?" The girl stuttered out of fear and unease. The person behind her radiated so much power, that much was true, but in comparison to her brother, the man was cold yet slightly smaller. He was a dark, frozen night whereas her Nii-san was a bright, burning day. The darkness was stronger than the power.

"I will tell you if you come with me, little Jinchuuriki," the man cooed as Benihime caught sight of what seemed to be a distorted sharingan inside his mask's lone eye hole. It sent another shiver down the girl's back. Suddenly a swirl of what seemed to be distorted space appeared around the man, sucking her in.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Benihime cried out after she tried to move away, she could see Tayuya running towards them. The masked shinobi's jaw moved to speak again, but he was cut off by a flying, flaming spear flying right into his shoulder and throwing him deep into the woods.

"Benihime!" Naruto shouted out in concern as he and Minato appeared next to team 12, the Yondaime dropped to the girl's side and carefully pull her towards him in a soothing motion. Naruto's eyes hardened and a growl escaped his lips as he stared at the masked man returning to the clearing. The legendary shinobi formed Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands, taking a quick stance before his father and his genin team.

"Ouch… Damn that hurt just as badly than Pein-sama hitting me with his Bansho Ten'in," a familiar voice giggled out from behind the man's mask. Benihime's head whipped around and her eyes glowed red in fear. She was slightly terrified that someone had survived one of Naruto's weapons.

"Who are you…?" Minato snarled as he held his daughter close to his body, his next words caught the attention of everyone especially Naruto. "You are the one to set the Kyuubi free and nearly destroy Konoha."

Naruto stared at the masked man, shaking in a silent rage. Here was the man responsible for destroying his chakra network and the Namikaze family, just because he wanted the Kyuubi's power. "I am going to kill you," Naruto said in a low voice as he jumped forward swinging Kanshou at the man's head.

Tobi then gave a smirk as Naruto's strike passed through his head, not even scratching his mask, "So predictable, Naruto-kun… I guess that's why Kisame was able to escape with Yagura after you defeated the Yondaime Mizukage."

"Is that right?" Naruto said behind him making the masked man's eyes widen as he looked around himself to see several Gates of Babylon opened in a circle around him, he was unable to stop himself from flying through the air as a dozen weapon caused the ground beneath him to explode though he was intangible. Tobi had the decency to groan when Naruto slammed a foot into the man's solidified stomach, launching him through a few trees, "Then why do I get the feeling that I'm about to beat the shit out of you and Kisame when I find him?"

"Grr…!" Tobi snarled as he moved his mask slightly to the side to spit out a glob of blood, Naruto caught a partial sight of what looked to be scars on the lower left side of his chin.

"Hehehahaha… A noble effort, Great Crimson Knight, but very futile. We will meet again, then the Leaf and the Shinobi world will burn to the ground!" the masked man's voice echoed around him as the shinobi sank into the ground away from the group.

"You can bet, that we'll meet again," Naruto growled to himself, "But you can be damn sure I'll stop you before the village burns!" The legendary Shinobi then turned around to check over the injured members of his team and he then left shortly after with Minato after Sasuke and Tenten woke up. Both highly disoriented from the attacks they received from Tobi.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Apartment, later that day<strong>

Naruto stood in the center of his living room with all of his girlfriends standing at the walls watching as he finished the ancient seal that he had been working on for the past two weeks. He had finally finished and they were all eager to see what he summoned through it.

Naruto placed the broadsword and ancient chain in the circle before holding up a very ancient book and he began chanting, causing a crimson light to shine from the circle.

"_**Silver and iron to the original. The Grand Duke of stone and contract to foundation. My and Daishi Shubain augmentation is to it.  
>The wall to landed wind. Square gate is closed, in out from the crown, three-forked road leading to the kingdom Whatever circulation.<br>And close to. And close to. And close to. And close to. And close to.  
>The Go-do every time you repeat.<br>However, I will Yabu the time to be filled.  
>- I tell.<br>Thy body is under my truth, my fate is in thy sword.  
>In accordance with base by the Heroes Throne, if this attention, follow this sense live up.<br>Oath here in the. We are those who are all of good Tokoyo, we lay all the evil Tokoyo persons.  
>Seven heavens wear thy three sized Kotodama, Tare come from wheel of deterrence, protect the hands of balance -!"<strong>_

The crimson clad man took a deep breathe as he finished the incantation and a large explosion of red light and dust filled the apartment, causing everyone to cough slightly. Then everyone looked on in awe as two figures appeared in the middle of the circle over the two relics. The first had the appearance of a young woman in her late teams with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has golden hair, close to the color of Naruto's own, and green eyes. She wears shining armor with an old style period battle-dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth.

The next was a tall woman with long flowing light purple hair that reached down to her calves, she wore a short black and purple dress that barely came down to her thighs and covered most of her breasts, she also wears long black leg and arm bands. The most noticeable feature of the woman was the steel blindfold placed over her eyes.

The blonde opened her eyes as the two summoned spirits looked towards Naruto. Both immediately asking in a monotone voice. "I ask of you, are you my master?"

Naruto nodded his head and motioned around his apartment, about to speak before he was interrupted by the blonde heroic spirit in front of him. "Shirou is that you?" She asked in a hopeful voice as she noticed the man's garments and how similar they were to an old friend of her's. Naruto shook his head towards the woman. "No I am sorry, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am the new holder for the Unlimited Blades." He said, eliciting a gasp from the two summoned women.

"As I said, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am the one who summoned you," The blonde man said. "May I have your names great heroes?" The purple haired woman stifled a giggle and turned her head slightly to the side. "He's nice, isn't he Saber?"

The woman designated as Saber nodded in agreement, slightly put out that he wasn't her old friend. The blonde hero then looked towards the group standing in front of them. "My name is Arthuria Pendragon, King of Britain and of the Knights of the Round Table, I have been summoned in the Saber class." The now named Arthuria said as she bowed to her new summoner.

Rider chuckled slightly at her companion's mannerisms, "My name is Medusa, the Gorgon of the Shapeless Isle, I have been summoned into the Rider class." She looked around the apartment as if looking for something. "Um, if I might ask, I cannot sense any other Heroic spirits or any mana around. I heard that the Grail was destroyed, so how have we been summoned for another Grail War?" Medusa said looking towards the crimson and black clad Jounin.

Naruto nodded to them and held up the old manuscript that he had used, "We are in Konohagakure no Sato, one of the Five Great Ninja villages of the Elemental Nations." He said, catching confusion from Arthuria and Rider. "The Grail Wars that you speak of no longer exist, from the words of this manuscript, they ended over a thousand years ago with the coming of the Juubi."

Arthuria and Medusa became even more confused at his statement, "Then how were we summoned here, I thought the Holy Grail was needed?" Arthuria asked.

Naruto nodded and placed the manuscript on the table next to him. "I summoned you two after I found these artifacts on a few of my missions out of the village, the Holy Grail no longer functions, I summoned you two directly from the place I read about known as the Heroes Throne."

Arthuria and Rider nodded at the words, still slightly confused, but they accepted it. "Why did you summon us, if not for the Grail War?" Arthuria asked, then she fully noticed the women standing behind him. "And who are they?"

Naruto sighed and motioned for them to take a seat, then he walked to the small group. "These are my Himes, or as you have probably heard them called, my Girlfriends." Instantly at the mention of multiple girlfriends, Arthuria gave a slight look of disgust to Naruto, but before she could speak Anko came forward, "It is not the way you are thinking, Arthuria-san." The Snake lover said as she kneeled down in front of the former king. "We all love Naruto-kun for who he is, not because of his power or ranking." Rin came forward next to speak, "And he loves all of us equally, even for any of our flaws, he does not judge us on what is said behind our backs and forgives us if we may have wronged him or someone else."

Medusa smiled as she and Arthuria sensed the honesty in their words, "Very well Master, we now serve you, what is it that you wish?" The purple haired Anti-hero asked. Naruto shook his head at the title he received from the woman. "I am not your master due to there being no Grail anymore, in my family everyone is equal, there will be no master/servant statuses here," The blonde man said. "Just call me Naruto. Welcome to my family, Arthuria, Medusa."

To say the two spirits were shocked was a small understatement, Arthuria smiled after a little bit and she nodded to the man that would have been her newest master. "I think I will like it here, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I am sorry if I took a while to continue this story, I had wanted to take some time off to start my new King of Conqueror's story. Next chapter will be the preliminaries, I forgot to mention that Otogakure will not be a part of the Exams due to Orochimaru and his top henchmen's deaths. There will still be a small Chunnin Exam Invasion but this time it will be by the Akatsuki with them trying to get Gaara and Benihime in one go.<strong>

**Well, thats enough spoilers for now, I will be putting up a poll on my profile for the Harem in my Naruto: King of Conqueror's story, so I hope you vote. The ones already going into the Harem are:**

**?**

**Rin Kurohagi (Oc)- Reincarnation of Saber Nero/Main Wife/Head General**

**Tenten Higurashi- General/Gladiator Manager/wife**

**Yugito Nii- wife**

**Temari no Sabaku- wife/Ambassador from Suna**

**Tamamo no Mae- Kyuubi/lover**

**Anko Mitarashi- Wife/General**

**?**

**So yeah, vote and the top seven by December 7th will be the final additions to the Harem.**

**Also it has been brought to my attention by several people that a Hero inside the Hero Throne cannot be reincarnated, that is true… As long as a Holy Grail is still around. The story is a thousand years post apocalypse, in King of Conquerors and Unlimited Blades the Grail was destroyed completely with the coming of the Juubi. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, till next time.**


End file.
